I Won't Give Up
by PerfectTwo
Summary: Satori, a non-bender from the south pole, is not only Korra's sister, but her best friend, too. When Korra moves to Republic City, Satori comes along for the ride. She joins in on all the action and falls for Bolin almost too easy. Bolin/OC. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Korra series is now being written! I hope you guys like it. The idea of it is really intriguing in my opinion. Of course, for me, it's an OC. And, of course once again, it's for Bolin. I always like the funny types.

My ATLA series follows the episodes pretty straight on; this one won't be as strict with following them. I do have lines from the show in here that I input in my story and my OC, Satori, will be in plenty of the scenes in the show.

Chapter One

_Satori's P.O.V_

"Korra, Stop! Don't do that! Gosh dang, Korra, quit it!"

Finally, after what seemed like the hundredth blast of fire, my sister's arms fall to her sides. As I let out a breathless sigh of relief, she straightens up in a regular stance and glowers at me.

"Why'd I have to stop, Satori?" she asks, aggravated. "I need to drill before the White Lotus evaluate me!"

"How is chucking flames at me, a non-bender, gonna approve your bending skills?" I wonder, putting my hands on my hips. "I'm sorry, sissy. But, if I could and had an element to bend, I would defiantly help you train. But, I can't even dodge very well let alone fight back!"

We just stare at each other for a few moments in silence until a smile spreads across her lips. "Ya know, it's really hard sometimes for me to stay angry with you."

"That's because you love me," I counter, grinning. I lope over and swing one of my arms – as best I can – over her shoulders. Since she's a good two inches taller than me, I have to stretch my body a little higher to be able to do so.

"Sadly," she says teasingly and she ducks away with a laugh when I go to hit her.

Korra, also known as my older sister, is the Avatar; which can defiantly get annoying. A lot of people in the tribe we reside at pay way more attention to her than they do me. I perfectly understand why and I know it's not her fault, but I just wish some of the time I could get a little appreciation. But, then again, I don't really do anything to be appreciated for besides the fact that I _am_ the Avatar's sister. I can't bend, I can't physically fight very well, I've never done anything really that spectacular, and I am kinda... shy. Besides being able to make people smile, which Korra tells me is better than any type of bending, I am just me; a boring, helpless sixteen year old girl who people only know of because I just happen to be Korra's sibling.

But, if had the choice between having awesome bending abilities and fame or keeping Korra as my sister, I would pick Korra in a heart beat. Ever since we were little, since our mother basically became pregnant with me only a little after she had Korra, we've been best friends. Sure, we can annoy each other like crazy, but in the end we mean the world to each other. I tell her everything and she tells me everything. I'm with her every step of her Avatar career and I won't ever not be because I know she needs me just as much as I need her.

"So, you nervous?" I ask her as we begin to make our way to the White Lotus arena.

"No." I shoot her a pointed glance. "Okay, fine, I'm nervous. But, can you blame me? If they are content with my fire bending abilities, then I get to start training air bending with Tenzin. Which means, I only have one element left before I become a fully realized Avatar," she tells me with a troubled expression.

"Oh, Korra, but you don't have to worry! You're amazing at your fire bending. It's like you don't even have to try to be skillful with it and it just comes to you! I've never seen a better fire bender." I smile towards her and she rolls her eyes.

"You've never seen any other fire benders besides the ones that teach me."

"So?"

She chuckles. "Gosh, Tor, you're so stupid sometimes," she jokes, shoving me gently; but gently to her is pretty hard to me. I begin to tumble over but she quickly catches me by my arm and gives me an apologetic look. "Sorry..."

"It's fine," I assure her, waving it off. "I'm used to be the weakling." My voice is playful but Korra knows I'm not kidding. When she is about to protest about me being weak, I put my hand up in front of her face and say, "Don't bother."

She sighs heavily. "Whatever, Satori."

"Come on, let's hurry it up and get to the White Lotus before they get too impatient that they have to give us another long lecture on the importance of being on time," I say, trying to lighten up the mood with a silly memory.

Her expression brightens up as she laughs. "Oh yeah, don't want another one of those. Dang, that was _so_ dreadful!"

I giggle along with her. "Tell me about it. And, for some reason, I had to hear it to!"

"Only because you were the one keeping me late."

"True, true," I agree, smiling.

We fall into a comfortable silence as we jog the rest of the way. Once our destination comes into sight though, Korra, to my dismay, decides to race the rest of the way. I try my very best to at least finish with a tie, but she beats me by a long shot. While she greets the White Lotus members respectfully, I jog exasperatingly until I am once again by my sisters side while bent over with my hands resting on my knees and my breathing heavy. Korra smirks at me as the elderly members, besides Katara, shoot me irritated looks. They've never really liked me...

"I really need to work out more," I kid, straightening up and grinning. The only two people who acknowledge my joke is Korra, who chuckles, and Katara, who just smiles warmly.

"Please, Satori, if you would be so kind to stop distracting Korra so she can begin her evaluation," the leader of the White Lotus basically orders with bitter dripping in his tone.

I scowl. "Alright, alright. I'll get out of your fairing hair." I glance at Korra to see her quickly pursing her lips to contain her laughter and I have to do the same when I see the appalled look on the old mans face. I hurry over to the side of fighting circle and sit cross-legged on the ground, excited to watch Korra kick some major butt.

For the next thirty minutes or so, Korra easily defeats three proficient fire benders without breaking a sweat. It's amazing how skilled she is and what she is capable of doing. Currently, she's finishing the final blows on her forth competitor and if she wins against him, her test will come to an end. So, when she kicks one more fire blast and knocks the man over, I jump to my feet and begin to applaud abruptly.

"Woo hoo!" Korra cheers, shoving her fists victoriously in the air. She sends me an accomplished grin and I give her a thumbs up. When we both stop celebrating, I notice how the White Lotus is completely still and silent; Korra notices this, too. "Hey, why all the doom and gloom people?" she asks lightly before jogging over to them and taking her fighting helmet off. "We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go!"

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra," the fire nation member says. "We haven't decided if you've passed your fire bending test yet."

"What?" I ask angrily, stomping over to Korra's side. "She was amazing! Why wouldn't you pass her?" My tone is harsh and Korra secretly elbows me so I don't get any snappier. We both know very well I can get myself in a lot of trouble if I let me anger take over.

They deliberately ignore me and continue speaking to Korra. "Ever since you were a little girl you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both," the leader states.

"I-I haven't ignored it," she replies sheepishly. "It just doesn't come as easy to me. But, that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's Mr. Spiritual!"

"Do you believe she's ready, Master Katara?"

"Yes," Katara answers unhesitatingly, her usual kind smile dancing across her lips. "If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin."

The leader sighs. "Very well, Korra. It's time for you to begin your air bending training," he decides.

I smile widely and the next thing I know Korra's arms are wrapping me into a tight, unexpected hug. I laugh and embrace my sister back before we withdrawal away from each other and begin jumping up and down in exhilaration. But, we come to a sudden stop when we notice, once again, the council is deathly quiet. "Uh, thank you all for believing in me," Korra quickly recovers, bowing. I give them a goofy grin before I'm whisked away by Korra who starts dragging me toward Naga's den. Once we get there and she is finished telling her pet polar bear dog the news, we venture our way home to eat supper with mom and dad.

That night, when I am preparing for bed, I catch a glance of myself in the mirror. First thing I see is the noticeable scar that circles around my shoulder blade. My face falls as I move my fingers up to trace the permanent reminder of the scariest night of my life.

On my thirteenth birthday, Tenzin took me on a trip to the wondrous city streets of Republic City. It was my number one wish to be able to at least spend a day there and have freeing fun. For most part of that day, I did; Tenzin showed me all around and took me places I've never thought I'd be able to see. But, that night, when Tenzin was not paying attention to me for just a few seconds, I was taken away by large, gloved hands and dragged into a dark alley. I didn't have time to scream for help because the man kept one of his hands cupped over my mouth the entire time. He had whispered taunting words to me that I hadn't understood.

_You don't belong in this world._

_You disgusting bender._

_Someday, we'll destroy you, Avatar._

That's when I realized they thought I was Korra. And, I didn't know what terrified me most; the fact that they could kill me right now or that there were people out to hurt my sister. The latter most likely because, without Korra, I didn't know what I would do. I still don't, for that matter. Thankfully though, they hadn't killed me, but left me with an agonizing blow to the shoulder when they heard frantic footsteps coming straight toward us. After the horrid man left and Tenzin got to me, I sobbed into his chest and begged him to take me home.

Ever since then, I've never wanted to go back to Republic City. I've been to afraid for not only me, but for Korra. What if they got her? Or me? What would happen?

No one ever talks about what happened to me because they all know I hate remembering it. But, little _do _they know, I glower at my scar every night and the same, horrific scenes replay themselves until other thoughts come to mind. Although, I honestly don't think those images ever escape my mind but just hide in the midst of it and only come out when I have nothing else to think about. I can't even remember the last time I was able to just sit down and free my mind without picturing the scary man's gloved hands and his hot breath whispering terrible statements into my ear.

"Satori?"

I am whipped back into reality when my moms soft voice pops up from behind the bathroom door. I hurriedly slip my night shirt back on so my scar is covered just as she opens the door. Her expression is stricken with concern when she see's me just standing in the middle of our restroom doing nothing. "Hi, mom," I greet, forcing a smile.

"Hi, sweetie. Are you alright? You've been in her for a while," she worries.

I nod. "Perfectly fine. I was just about to come out," I bluff. Thank goodness I am a good liar, too; unlike Korra who has to really try hard to tell a convincing lie.

She purses her lips. "Satori, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know," I say, smiling. "Really, mom, I am completely fine. Just a bit tired is all."

She takes a deep breath. "Okay, if you say so." She takes my hands and pulls me into a comforting embrace. My eyes slip shut as I wrap my arms around her and bury my face in her neck. "I love you, honey."

"Love you, too," I mumble before exiting her hug and pecking her cheek softly. "Night."

"Goodnight."

I smile at her once again before brushing past her and making my way down the hall and toward my bedroom. Once I'm in, I let the convincing, happy expression fall as it's replaced with saddened frown and a lonely tear streaming down my cheek. I curl myself into the sheets of my bed and squeeze my eyes closed, hoping for a good nights rest.

xxxxxx

I trudge around the tribe grounds, my face scrunched up in aggravation. Ever since I got back from fishing earlier, I've been searching for Korra. I've looked basically everywhere and she is just nowhere to be found. Usually the two of us go do our daily chill out by the ocean side and spill out our current thoughts to each other by this time of day. We've been doing this sort of thing for at least a year now, so I don't really wanna miss it. Anyway, besides a few acquaintances here and there, I don't have many people to hang out with other than Korra.

It's disappointing how much I rely on her to free me from my boredom.

Suddenly, when I am near Katara's home, I pick up familiar voices coming from what sounds like only a few feet away from me. My pace quickens instantly and a large, cheesy grin spreads across my face when I see a flying bison with Tenzin and Pema by it, speaking to Katara, and their little children scurrying around energetically; other than Jinora of course. My eyes float over to my sister who is standing patiently behind Katara, waiting her chance to say hello.

"Well, look who it is!" I exclaim, striding over to them with a smile still playing on my lips. "Long time, no see, Tenzin ol' man."

Pema and Tenzin turn to me with a warm smile. "Satori," he greets happily. "How good it is to see you." He rests one of his over-sized hands on my shoulder and I beam at him, nodding at his words.

"You've grown into such a beautiful, young lady," Pema tells me before I give her an awkward side because of her budging out,pregnant belly.

"Thank you," I say and gently poke her stomach. "Someone's growing pretty fast, now aren't they? Boy, I could never imagine hauling around a baby in my stomach for so long. The darn kid would kill me!"

"Well, this one's getting close," she jokes, winking at me which causes me to giggle.

"So, Tenzin, how's life treating ya? Got some more gray hairs I see," I tease, getting onto my tip-toes to flick the said strands of hair and he rolls his eyes.

"Oh, Satori. You haven't changed a bit."

I open my mouth to respond, but I am interjected by being tackled to the snow by the giggling Ikki and hollering Meelo. "Satori!" they cheer excitedly. I laugh and hoist them both up into my arms as I jump to my feet again, waving kindly at Jinora who is standing off to the side with a shy smile. Meelo crawls onto my head and Ikki continues to bounce in my hold while blabbering on about how much she loves the water tribe and wishes she could visit more often. I don't necessarily listen to her irrelevant speech only because, in all honesty, it's hard keeping up with the little, hyper girl. Especially with Meelo perched on my shoulders while tugging at my ears and hair; I try to ignore how much heavier he's gotten.

"So? What do you think, Satori?" I'm snapped back into reality when Ikki actually asks me a question.

"Uh, about what, sweetie?" I ask.

"About how we aren't moving down here any longer! Isn't that sad?" she whines, pouting.

"What?" My eyes bulge of my head when I hear the unexpected news. I turn to Tenzin abruptly, still trying my hardest to not fall over with children treating me like a playground. "You're not staying here, Tenzin?" I question him in shock.

Korra and Katara hear me and both give Tenzin the same despairing look. "What? You're not moving down here?" Korra asks, her expression now stricken with sorrow.

He sighs heavily. "I'm only visiting for the night and then I must return to Republic City," he explains doubtfully.

"B-but, you're supposed to move down here.. You're supposed to teach me," she stutters out, her bottom lip quivering.

"I'm sorry, Korra," he apologizes genuinely. "Your airbending training is going to have to wait."

"Why? Tenzin, I-"

He stops her hysterics from coming by placing his hands on her shoulders. "Why don't we discuss this with the council leader, alright?" he offers. "It's freezing out here and I'm sure the rest of you need some rest."

I almost object, saying I don't need to sleep, but I decide against it. "Uh, I'll show Pema and the children to where you guys will be staying," I tell Tenzin and he shoots me a grateful glance before leaving toward the council house with a glum Korra by his side. She looks over her shoulder at me and I smile reassuringly. She doesn't return the gesture though, instead she just bites her bottom lip and she faces forward again, quickening her pace. I frown, knowing how hard this is going to be on her.

Oh, how I wish there were other air bending masters.

xxxxxx

Ever since Tenzin and others left, Korra has practically been mute. She hasn't spoken to me, our parents, or even Naga and it's really starting to freak me out. Korra has never been this upset before, about anything, and it's really hard for me to watch her act so sad. I hate seeing my older sister like this; I wish more than anything that I could help somehow, or at least make her tell me what's going on in her mind. Being not only her sister, but also he best friend, I can almost always understand what's bothering her without having to hear it from her, unlike this time where all I can tell is that she's sad. That's not enough for me; I need to know me more or I might go insane.

So, that's why when I am awoken by Korra sneaking out of the house at night, I don't hesitate to follow her. I keep my footsteps as silent as possible until she reaches her destination – Naga's den. I stay back for a few seconds, observing her encase she is just paying her pet a random visit. But, once I see her start to attach her saddle on Naga's back and load a few bags onto the sides, I know exactly what she's planning.

"So, you were just gonna leave without me?" I ask her, emerging from my hiding place to stand in front of her. "You weren't even gonna offer for me to go with you?"

She doesn't jump from my sudden questions or even stall her actions, but instead just sighs as she continues pouring some travel food for Naga in a pouch. "I'm not taking you to Republic City with me, Satori," she states firmly.

"And why the hell not?" I snap, my hands instinctively moving to my hips.

"You know why," she says, her tone edgy. "It's too dangerous."

"Oh my gosh, really, Korra?" This time, surprised by my raised and exasperated voice, she looks up at me. "I'm not as weak and helpless as everyone just happens to think I am! Yeah, I can't bend and I can't fight very well, but I still have a brain that, surprisingly, works pretty darn well at needed times!"

"I'm not saying your weak!" she shouts back, her jaw tense. "It's just... You know more than anyone that things really drastic can happen there. Are you looking for a repeat of the last time you were at Republic City?"

My angry expression slips into a somber one as the feeling of my scar becomes more noticeable. "That was three years ago, Korra. Meaning, I've matured and gained knowledge that I didn't have before. I watch your training every day almost so I have picked up some jabs and punches I might be able to do. And, dad has given more than enough lectures on self-defense. I'd be way better off now. And, you'll be there with me!"

She doesn't reply as she makes her way over and stands in front of me. "I know, Satori. I-I'm just really worried about you. You're my little sister, my best friend, and one of the most important people in my life. If anything happened -"

I cut her off quickly, "_Nothing _is going to happen to me. And, anyway, you can't keep me cooped up in the Southern Water Tribe forever; no matter how much you want to." I half smile when a thought pops into my head. "Heck, even if you don't take me with you, I'll just find another way to get there and I'll have an even better chance at getting hurt when I am alone.

She just stares at me, before the corners of her lips twitch upwards. "You're really a pain in my butt, you know that?"

"Back at ya, sis."

She shakes her head slowly before saying, "I know I am gonna regret this..."

I grin widely before hopping into her arms and squeezing her as tight as physically possible for me. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I chant, my arms wrapped securely around her head and my legs attaching themselves to her waist. "Because, honestly, I don't think I would have been capable of finding another way to the city considering you're the one with the polar bear dog."

She chuckles and plies me off of her, now smiling, too. "Well, we better get going before the White Lotus discover our escape plan," she says, climbing onto the back of Naga.

"Good idea!" I hop up behind her, scooting my butt around a little on the saddle to get comfy. "So, what's the plan, Captain?"

I can almost hear her roll her eyes since I can't see. "Well, first we're gonna say our goodbyes to mom and dad, get a couple things from the house, then ride on Naga until we make it to the ocean side where we'll catch a ride on a boat to Republic City," she tells me before ordering Naga forward and in the direction of our home.

"Sounds ideal," I comment and then add, "I think we should stop by and tell Katara our plan, too."

She doesn't respond right away, most likely thinking. "Yeah, we should. She deserves to be in on this."

"And, she deserves a goodbye."

"Defiantly."

"Hey, maybe we'll have adventures like her!" I say giddily. "I hope I find a guy like her brother, Sokka, was."

Korra snorts. "You would, Satori. Anyway, if anyone, I would hope to find a guy like Fire Lord Zuko was. He always stood out to me in the stories."

"I'm not surprised... You always like the self-pained ones."

"Shut up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Satori's P.O.V_

Being afraid of Republic City all these years really made me forget how truly beautiful and magnificent it is. Now that I am here, strolling the streets and examining everything that comes in sight, I am almost regretful that I have been thinking of this place as a haunted house filled with people just ready to pop out and kill me when it's not; it only was for me that one day. The man that took me should be long gone by know anyway since it happened three years ago. I don't need to be so scared anymore; I should let myself feel happy and safe in this wondrous city.

Four days ago, when Korra and I arrived, we got into a little bit of trouble with the metal bending Chief, Lin Bei Fong, because Korra accidentally destroyed a shop or two when she stopped and fought off a few thugs. When Korra pulled the whole 'I'm the Avatar' deference, Lin didn't care at all. Thankfully, Tenzin showed up and covered all the charges before taking us away with him. He was incredibly angry with us, saying that we should of never came and we are immediately being sent back to the tribe that night. Even after begging and reasoning with him, he still said no. But, when we were just about to get on the ferry, he miraculously changed his mind and said he would let us stay. He told Korra that Republic City has changed and they need her to help put it back in it's rightful place, so Korra made a speech to everyone in the city about how she is happy to serve them. Tenzin was a bit hesitant on letting me stay here as well, but Korra convinced him.

So, here I am, roaming around by myself and enjoying the nice, warm day of Republic City. Tenzin is keeping Korra locked up at the temple because he says for her to learn air bending she can't have any distractions. Let's just say, she's pretty ticked that I can go out but she can't. Even though it took a lot of talking for Tenzin to let me be alone in the city. He didn't like the idea of me wondering the streets without any supervision but after I literally got on my knees and begged him, he reluctantly agreed.

I'm knocked out of my trance when I bump into something forcefully. I squeeze my eyes shut, preparing myself for the impact of the ground, but it never comes. My eyes flutter open to see that two, large hands held me in place so I didn't fall. I look up to find out out who saved me and I catch gazes with two of the most gorgeous, ember green orbs I've ever seen. After a few moments of being lost in his eyes, my own, eager eyes dart around the rest of this man's face; or should I say boy. He has shaggy, raven-black hair that is naturally spiked. His skin tone is lightly tanned and it makes his already captivating eyes shine brighter. From the way his body is against mine, I note that he's very built and his shoulders tell me that he's a big-boned guy; defiantly not fat though, just broad. He's one of the most attractive boys I've ever came in contact with. Having this in mind, I feel my timidness creep up.

"I'm so sorry," I blubber out, wiggling out of his hold when he loosens his grip. "I-I really should pay better attention to where I'm going..."

He grins, shining me his perfectly white and straight teeth. "No big deal," he assures, waving it off.

"Are you sure? I didn't hurt you?"

"Hurt _me_? Of course not! I was more worried that I hurt you."

"Oh..."

Then it got awkwardly silent for a few moments. But, only I should be blamed for it because I've always been able to make situations awkward with my shyness around boys. Back at the water tribe, I had hard times speaking to guys unless they were children. I don't know why I become so weird and timid around the male population but I just do! Korra doesn't let me forget it either. She is way better at flirting and all the jazz than I am.

"So, what's a pretty girl like yourself walking around all lonesome?" he asks smoothly, the same grin still plastered on his face.

I instantly blush at his words but at the same thing I feel happiness override me. He flirted with me! Boy, was I not expecting that! How do I respond? Should I flirt back? Do I even know how to flirt?

"Oh ya know, j-just... chilling."

Wow, Satori. Don't get _too_ charming now.

He chuckles. "You're super cute, you know that?"

Once again, my cheeks heat up from his flirtatious words. "I-I am?" I stutter out.

"Yeah. The way you blush and stutter nervously makes you look so adorable."

"Thank you?" I say, but it comes out more like a question. Finally, I just sigh, getting fed up with my humiliating self. "Okay, I'm sorry that I am being so awkward. I'm new around here and I honestly am not very good at making friends."

"Well, how about we change that? I'll be your friend."

"You will?" I ask and I wish I hadn't sounded so hopeful. It made me seem way more desperate than I truly am. Or, maybe I am that desperate and just in denial about it.

"Sure! You seem cool. How about I accompany you to a nice place to eat?" he suggests, smiling. "You seem hungry and this way we can get to know each other without being in peoples way on the street."

I giggle. "That sounds great." My face falls when I realize something. "Hey, how did you know I was hungry?"

"Don't know. I guess I just have a sixth sense sort of thing when it comes to food," he kids, shrugging while wearing a teasing smirk.

"Well, I bet that can come in handy."

We laugh together before he begins to lead me forward. I immediately follow him, walking by his side as we make casual, small talk until we arrive at the apparently delicious eatery he's taking me to.

"Hey," he suddenly says and I look at him questioningly. "I never caught your name."

"Satori, and yours?"

"Bolin."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Bolin," I tell him genuinely.

He smiles down at me and I almost swoon after the next words slip from his lips. "Not as pleasurable as meeting you, Satori."

xxxxxx

I practically skip my way towards the temple after the ferry drops me off. It was like I am on a never ending high because I had just spent the last five hours with the most amazing guy I have ever spoken to. After our meeting, we ate at his favorite restaurant, which was a noodle joint, before he had the idea to show me around a little. Well, the plan started out for it to be a little, but we both sorta lost track of time since we, or at least I, were having way too good of a time. I never thought I'd be able to be so comfortable around a boy, let alone an attractive one, and now I am. Bolin just made me feel so happy, so wanted. Like he actually enjoyed spending the whole day with me. I am not used to feeling like that since I am always in Korra's shadow and everyone would much rather be involved with Korra than me.

I was bummed that I had to leave Bolin's company but we both had to get home. He said that his brother is going to be wondering where he is and all I told him was that I was gonna be late for dinner. I didn't wanna mention I was living on Air Temple Island. Why you ask? Because then he might put two and two together and discover that I am Korra's sister. I don't want that because of the practical chance he would be like everyone else and find more interest in her than me?

Okay, I really need to stop that. I finally made a friend who hung out with me and seemed to actually be glad about spending time with me. Sure, he hasn't met Korra yet, but it's not like everyone _has_ to like Korra more. So, why do I keep freaking myself out about it? Bolin truly acted like he enjoyed my company so maybe, if he meets Korra, he won't push me to the side for her.

"Satori!"

I look up and my swarmed thoughts quit when I hear Tenzin call my name. As I near the entrance to the temple, Tenzin comes rushing out before I can enter. I chortle at how red his face is beating.

"Waddup, Tenzie," I greet, snickering. "I wouldn't run so much if you're gonna get the red-faced. Did someone forget that they aren't a teenager again?" Usually he doesn't get bothered by my teasing, so when I see him not even roll his eyes or crack a smile, I become worried.

"Satori, you're in big trouble!"

"What? Woah, Tenzin, I'm sorry if what I just said upset you. I was just joking around about the age thing. You actually look great! I-"

"I'm not angry about what you said," he interjects. "I'm angry at you for staying out so late. It's after dark and I pacifically told you to be home before the sun sets."

I blanch. Crap. I totally forgot that he gave me a specific time to be home. Why must this stuff always happen to me? Damn Bolin for making things so entertaining. Actually, more like damn myself for liking him so much that everything else in my mind just disappeared.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that. I just happened to lose track of time and-"

"Lose track of time! How could you lose track of time? What were you doing that was just so important that you didn't think about everyone worrying about you?" he questions, his face still hot with outrage.

I bit my bottom lip before muttering, "Is Korra upset, too?" I purposely ignore his question because if I told him I am late because of a boy he would be even more furious.

"Yes, she is; more so than anyone else."

I sigh, rubbing my face in frustration. "So, how long am I in trouble for?" I hesitantly ask, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"You're not "grounded" if that's what your thinking," he says flatly.

My face lights up. "I'm not?"

"No. But, you are banned from going into the city alone."

"What? But Tenzin-"

He interrupts me once again, "No buts. I gave you the privilege of visiting there whenever you pleased and I trusted you. But, with what happened tonight, I know I can't trust you enough to keep that privilege." And before I can respond, he turns on his heels and stalks back into the temple.

I clench my fists, grit my teeth, before yelling out, "That's basically like grounding me!" Some part of my hopes he'd turn around and change his mind, but he doesn't. With a groan, I push open the doors and trudge towards my room. Once I step in, I am met with a strained looking Korra sitting on my bed. Oh great. I just don't get a break do I?

"Where have you been?" she quizzes almost right when she lays eyes on me. She hops up off of the bed and stomps over to me. "I was worried sick! Do you have any idea what time it is? Well let me tell ya, it's eight o'clock! That's tree hours too late, missy!"

"Jeez, Korra. You sound just like mom," I say, shaking my head back and forth.

She huffs. "Well, if sounding like mom is what it takes for you to listen then maybe I should sound like her more often!"

"How about we just sound like ourselves and you let me explain?" I suggest, smiling sheepishly.

She eyes me for a few moments before sighing heavily and nodding. While I take a seat on my bed, she hoists herself onto of the desk across from it. I lick my lips, preparing myself, and begin. "It was around three o'clock when I was just minding my own business and strolling around. But, when I was caught up in my thoughts, I accidentally bumped into something. Turns out, the thing I bumped into was a really cute, sweet guy. We apologized to each other and I wasn't planning on keeping up a conversation but then he started... flirting. And, you know me, I _can't_ flirt. So, when I made an attempt to flirt back, I failed miserably."

I stop my story when Korra begins chortling. I glare at her and she quickly quits. "Sorry," she apologizes, still sounding amused. "Go on."

I roll my eyes. "Anyway, even after my lame try at being charming, he still seemed interested. Surprisingly, he offered to be my friend when I told him how horrible I am at making them. He asked if I wanted to accompany him to a bite to eat and I, of course, agreed. We ate for about a half hour and then he suggested that he shows me around the city since I informed him I was new. Once again, I agreed, and we just kinda spent five hours venturing around the city and just having a good time. I'm really sorry I was out so late, but it's just he was so nice and so fun and _so _cute that I didn't wanna leave! I hope you can forgive me..." I finish, frowning guiltily at the last part so hopefully she'll feel sympathy for me.

She just stares at me silently for what seemed like a really long time, before a smile spreads across her lips. "You like this guy, don't you?" she says smugly.

"What? No! I mean, I just met him! How could I like him when I haven't even known him for a full twenty-four hours yet?"

"Oh, cut the crap, Tor. You never forget when you're supposed to be on time. Heck, you're always the one to remind me whenever we had to go home back at the tribe. You make sure that everything is always in check and nothing ever distracts you when something like a deadline is put on you. Unless, you have your mind set on a guy," she tells me, leaning back against the wall with crossed arms. "Sure, you've only ever liked I think... one or two boys before but when you did, that's all you thought about at first."

I start to fiddle with my bed sheets.. "But..."

"Just admit it!"

"Fine, I like him! He's the most attractive, kindest, most fun guy I have ever met and I don't care if I had to be home at a certain time, I was gonna spend as much time as I pleased with him!" After the words slip from my lips I immediately regret them because I know she is gonna start lecturing me about this.

She sighs. "Satori, you know that falling for a guy this fast isn't good. You've done this before and you got your heart broken. I don't wanna see that happen again," she says sadly.

As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. A year ago, I met a guy named Hao who moved away from the northern tribe and to the southern. Him and his family moved into the house right next to mine so it was easy getting to know him. Him and I spent a lot of time together; we did almost anything you can think of. From attending tribal events with each other to just taking casual walks around the tribe. Yet, all of this lasted only three weeks. But, it only took that short period of time for me to completely fall for him.

Obviously, I wasn't _in _love with Hao, but I sure thought it at the time. He was the first guy to ever make me feel special. Although, I never felt that comfortable around him like I did with Bolin today; I always had this feeling of doubt with him. I ignored the feeling and tried my best to focus on the good things about him. But, I really wish I wouldn't have brushed it away because only a few days after those three weeks did he break my heart.

I overheard him confessing his feelings for Korra _to _Korra one night at my house. Korra, being the great sister she is, told him she could never share the same feelings because she knew him and were a thing. Apparently though, we weren't to him; he was just using me to get to her. Right when I heard him admit that, I fled the house and sprinted all the way to the entrance of the tribe in sobs. I didn't leave but just sat up against the wall and cried. Korra found me later and took me back to our house, muttering the most comforting words she could think of to me. They didn't really work though, because it took me three months to get over him. Ridiculous I know. Thankfully, he moved back to the northern tribe which meant I could get over him without having to actually see his face.

He's nothing to me now, but I know for a fact that I can easily fall the same way with Bolin that I did Hao... Just like Korra said.

"I know, Korra. But, I have to at least try. Just because of one heartbreak doesn't mean I should shut myself out from boys," I say in a matter-of-fact tone.

She gnaws on her bottom lip, uncertainty clearly shown in her expression. Her fingers patter on the desk top before she takes a deep breath and finally replies, "Alright, Satori. But, just promise me this time you'll be more careful?"

I nod jerkily, a terribly big smile appearing on my face. "I promise." But, then something comes to mind and my face falls disappointingly. "It's not like I can see him anymore anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"Tenzin banned me from ever going there unsupervised again. Which basically means I can never go there because he nor Pema ever visit the city unless he has a duty to commit to like a council meeting," I explain sorrowfully.

She frowns at my news but after a couple moments of quiet, she gets her "idea" face along with an obnoxious grin. "I know how I can get you and I in the city."

"Wait – you, too?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"Well yeah! I've been wanting so badly to go see a pro-bending match but Tenzin refuses to let me go!"

I purse my lips before saying, "But, what if Tenzin catches us? I don't wanna get in even more trouble than I already am and I don't wanna jeopardize your air bending training."

"Oh, forget about my training for right now. It's not working out that well anyway," she tells me, getting to her feet in excitement. "If I get us into the city and you join me to one of the pro-bending matches, I'll help you see this guy." She stares at me in hope as she bounces on her heels energetically. "Please, Tor? It's not like you aren't getting anything out of it."

I hang my head. "God, I am so gonna regret this."

Before I know it, she is picking me up and squeezing me tightly. "Thank you! Ah, this is gonna be so much fun!" After dropping me back onto the bed, she blurts out a goodnight before rushing to her room with a toothy smile plastered on her face. I roll my eyes and lay down on my bed, resting my hands behind my head as I smile up at the ceiling.

Maybe I won't regret this after all. I mean, I am gonna be able to see Bolin, so how can I regret that?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took kinda long! I was having writers block. But, thanks for all the lovely reviews!

Chapter Three

_Satori's P.O.V_

"Korra, I _really _don't think this is a good idea," I tell her, bobbing up and down on my heels nervously.

It's around ten o'clock at night and Korra is putting her plan to sneak off the island and go to the city in action. It's only been a couple days since I agreed to this risky plan and I might have thought positively about it before, but now that the we're actually about to do this, anxiety has override those thoughts completely. I was about to back out but Korra basically dragged me to her room where we are gonna escape through her window. I mean, can you blame me for being so iffy about going through with this? I've never in my life done something like this. But, like Korra continues to tell me, I need to grow a backbone and have some fun.

She glowers at me as she ties on her boots. "I know you don't, Satori. You've told me about a dozen times already," she says with irritation blatantly in her tone.

I sigh heavily. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm just really freaking out."

"And you don't have to be. I've thought this plan through thoroughly and I promise we will not get caught." She slips over to the window, opens it sluggishly, and peeks her head out for a few moments before glancing at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I swallow the lump of nerves that forms in my throat.

"Coast clear?" I ask.

"Yep. Now, come on." She grabs my wrist and pulls me to her side. She instructs me to climb out first and press up against the wall until she finishes crawling out herself. I oblige and once we're both out of the house, we sneakily sprint forward. We stop when we're perched on the edge of a cliff side. I look at her, questioning her with my eyes on how we're supposed to get across the water and to the arena. She just grins, takes a tight hold on my arm so I am incapable of freeing myself, and flings us off the cliff. I let out a short shriek before we land in the freezing cold water below. She quickly bends the water around us so we're captivated inside a sphere where we are able to breath. With her skilled bending, we make it to the arena in record time.

We poke our heads up out of the water and gaze up at the arena walls. "Now what?" I ask her.

"We get inside."

"Ho-" but before I can finish asking, she is lifting us up on a small, water tornado before we dive inside one of the windows. As she lands gracefully on her feet, I collide into the tile flooring. I huff and glare at her when she starts snickering at my misfortune. I haul myself up from the ground and punch her arm, but she isn't affected by it at all.

"Ya know, sometimes it's hard to believe we're related," she says, smirking as we start making our way forward.

"Yeah yeah, I know so shut up."

She grins teasingly at me before suddenly stopping in front of an entrance to a large, spacious room. I don't notice her halting until she grips my arm and jerks me back to her, jabbing her finger at the room. I raise my eyebrows at her as she asks, "Do you think this leads to the arena?"

"How the hell would I know?" I question. "I'm just as new to this place as you."

She rolls her eyes and we make our way into the room, both of us glancing around curiously at all the equipment and other instruments of fighting I'm incapable of naming. We're positioned in the middle of the room when a harsh yell catches our attention. We whirl around to see an old, grungy man striding towards us with an angry look on his face.

"Hey, what are you doing in my gym?" he demands.

"Uh," Korra and I both say nervously before she recovers with, "We were just looking for a bathroom and got lost."

"Ah, the old "I had to pee" excuse. Ya know, I'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in without paying! I'm taking ya both to security!"

Our eyes widen in horror. "No, wait-" I'm about to explain but I'm cut off by a new voice.

"There you are!" All our eyes switch over to see Bolin walking toward us. A delighted yet surprised smile lights up my face and he sends a jolly grin my way. "I've been looking all over for you two," he lies smoothly before glancing at the grumpy man. "It's alright, Toza. They're with me."

Korra, picking up on what he's doing, adds, "Yeah, we're with him."

"Ah, whatever," Toza sighs, flinging the towel in his hand over his shoulder before leaving the room with a scowl still plastered on his face.

Once he's gone, I turn to Bolin excitedly and fling my arms around his neck. "Bolin! It's so good to see you," I greet joyfully.

"It's good to see you, too, Satori," he responds with a chuckle, returning the embrace.

We withdrawal from the hug and I quickly go ahead and start to introduce Korra and him to each other. "Bolin, this is my sister, Korra. Korra, this is Bolin."

A knowing look spreads across Korra's face when she obviously realizes he's the guy I've been crushing on. "Oh, so _you're _Bolin! Satori told me a lot about you," she says smugly. I blush furiously and resist the urge to tackle my sister to the ground for telling him that.

"Oh has she?" Bolin says, his tone is surprised at first but then it turns cocky. "What did she tell you?"

"Just that-"

"Okay!" I interrupt them, my cheeks still burning red. "So, Bolin, what are you doing here anyway?" I'm glad they don't continue with the topic of me gossiping about my feelings toward him; I'm already humiliated enough for one night.

"I didn't tell you?" he asks, surprised. "I'm a pro-bender."

"Seriously?" both Korra and I gasp out in unison.

"Yeah, I'm the earth bender for the Fire Ferrets," he announces proudly, his hands on his hips as he puffs his chest out. "I'm shocked you couldn't tell from what I am wearing."

Korra rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. "Well, we've never been to a pro-bending match before so we don't know what anything is supposed to look like," she admits.

He smiles at her and I can't help but notice the different way his eyes linger on her face than they do mine. The corners of my lips twitch downwards slightly but I quickly brush the negative thoughts off. I'm just being overly paranoid when I have no reason to be. He just met Korra so he's probably just studying her a little like everyone does when they come in contact with a new person.

"That's okay," he assures her. "You guys wanna see the arena then?"

"Of course!" we say, once again, at the same time.

He smirks. "Do you guys do that a lot?"

"Only sometimes," I say, shrugging.

He nods, chuckles softly, and motions us forward. We eagerly follow him but since Korra is way more anxious to get to the arena than I am, her pace is just a bit faster than mine. While I am on his trail, Korra is right by his side, chatting casually with him. A pang of jealousy hits me. I know I shouldn't be envying her since all they are doing is talking, but I still wish he would talk to me, too, at least.

A few hallways and a flight of stairs later, Bolin stops us at a regular sized door. Korra is basically jumping up in down in enthusiasm as he opens the door and leads us in. First, we glance around at the tiny room where there's only a bench and a few drawers and cubbyholes on the walls. But, when my gaze drifts forward, my jaw drops and an amazed gasp flies past my lips. The whole arena is in perfect view for us, and let me tell you, I wasn't expecting this place to be as magnificent as it turns out to be.

"What do you think?" Bolin asks. "Best seats in the house, huh?"

We scurry over to the railing and my fascinated stare goes over every detail of the arena. It's unfathomably huge; it takes me many moments to look at everything. Citizens of all sorts are seated in the audience that surrounds what must be where the matches take place. It isn't too big, but all around it is an enormous pool of bright blue water. Two referee stands are attached to either wall and blinding lights shine down on the red and blue fighting circle only.

"Woah, unbelievable," Korra breaths in astonishment. "This place is even more amazing than I imagined."

"Tell me about it," I agree.

Suddenly, I hear whispering coming from behind us and I turn around curiously to find Bolin speaking to a guy that looks very similar to him but just with obvious differences. Huh, they must be brothers. I become concerned when I see the irritated expression on his brothers face as they talk in hushed voices. But, when Bolin comes looks over at me and smiles, the worry washes away.

"Korra, Satori, come here," he orders. Korra reluctantly tears her gaze away from the arena and we oblige. Bolin gestures to his brother, saying, "This is my brother, Mako."

"Mako?" Korra repeats, suddenly grinning even wider than before. "Wow, I-I heard you playing on the radio!"

"Come on, Bolin. We're up," Mako tells him sternly, striding past us without even a glance of acknowledgment. My face scrunches up and I purse my lips at his harshness. For being Bolin's brother his sure is rude...

Korra's face falls while I remark in annoyance, "Or we could meet him later."

"Yeah, sorry about that. My brother just gets real focused before a match," Bolin says sheepishly to us before slipping his helmet on. "Okay, I gotta go! Wish my luck; not that I'll need it." He winks at us and jogs over to the platform where Mako and the other member of the team, who I don't know the name off, are waiting for him. Once he's on, too, the platform takes them down.

"Good luck!" I call after them.

"Knock 'em out!" Korra adds while punching her fist in the air.

For the next thirty minutes, Korra and I intently watch the whole match without ever glancing away. To say it was intense would be the understatement of the century; if I wasn't hollering out, I was biting my fist so I _wouldn't _holler out. When the match first started, The Fire Ferrets were falling behind majorly. The water bender of the fire ferrets, who I found out is named Hasook, was the fault of this. He wasn't very good, let alone focused enough, unlike Bolin and Mako who were trying their best to make up for his mistakes. I was so terrified that the other team, The Badger Moles, were gonna beat them. Thankfully though, after Hasook caused both him and Bolin to get knocked into the water, Mako astonishingly defeated the whole team all by himself, earning The Fire Ferrets the game by a landslide.

I never knew I'd enjoy watching a pro-bending match so much; but, I think the fact that Bolin was playing helped keep me captivated a lot.

As the crowed roared, Bolin came bouncing up toward us. "Woo-hoo! Yes! One more win and we're in the championship tournament!" he cheers, grinning as he takes his helmet off. "So, what did you girls think? Bolin's got some moves."

I smile softly. "You were great, Bolin," I tell him genuinely and my heart skips a beat when he flashes me yet another flawless grin. Gosh, he has no idea of the effect he has on me.

"Thanks, Satori," he replies and shocks me by pulling me into a bear hug. I smile into his chest as I circle my arms around his torso. We stay like that for a little while, but we're snapped back to reality when the door is slammed shut. Realization that we've been in that same position for way longer than intended hits us and we hurriedly jump away from each other, blush blatantly rising on our cheeks.

I look over to see Mako glowering at the ground and Korra giving me a smug smirk. I cross my arms over my chest, avoiding eye contact with her as I say kindly to Mako, "You were incredible out there! All of you." I note that Hasook is no where to be seen so I conclude that he was the one that slammed the door.

He glances at me shortly before continuing to put his equipment away. "Oh, you two are still here?"

"And you're still a jerk?" Korra retorts, narrowing her eyes at him.

"God lean to take a compliment," I scoff, offended.

He doesn't respond to our remarks and Korra, brushing his cruelness away, turns to Bolin. "Anyway, I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here!" she exclaims, her tone still coated with fascination. "Think you can show me a few tricks?"

"Absolutely!" Bolin responds.

Mako, who's back is still facing us in the corner, let's out an aggravated sigh. "Right now? Come on, Bolin," he grumbles.

"Just ignore him," Bolin mutters to Korra. "But, yeah, I can show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earth bending will translate to your water bending... But, we'll figure it out."

Korra crosses her arms over her chest, a cocky smirk creeping it's way onto her lips. "Won't be a problem - I'm actually an earth bender," she tells him.

I scowl, knowing where this conversation is going. For some reason, I thought I would be able to keep the truth of Korra being the Avatar from Bolin but now I know I can't. Hopefully, he isn't _too _impressed by her being the Avatar... Even though everyone always is.

"I-I'm sorry," Bolin quickly recovers. "I didn't mean to assume because well, I was just figuring with your water tribe get up, that you are a water tribe gal..."

"No, you're right. I'm a water bender _and_ a fire bender."

Bolin's face twists into skepticism and we all glance at Mako when he says, in a tone of shame, "You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot."

"Both are true," Korra replies, adding a snicker at the end.

Bolin's jaw drops and his eyes practically bulge out of his head. "No. Way," he breaths in disbelief before he breaks out into a full out grin and begins pointing at Korra in excitement. "_The _Avatar!"

Exasperation bubbles inside of me as Korra just stands there with the most egoistic beam. This is one of the few things that get under my skin about her; whenever she is mentioned being the Avatar in an admiring way she turns over-exaggeratedly self-centered. I mean, I understand _why _she would be this way, but does she have to turn her selfless attitude around so easily? She's usually always thinking of people other than herself but in situations like this I wish she would be more considerate to people like her non-bending sister who has low self-esteem. Or maybe I'm just being over-dramatic and jealous – seemingly more of the ladder.

"Satori?" I'm shaken out of my trance when Korra calls my name. I glance up to see them all giving me the same quizzical look.

"Yeah?" I ask and when my voice cracks I cough unladylike, which makes me wanna cringe. I'm just giving so many reasons for Bolin to like me, aren't I?

"You come with us?"

"To where?"

"Bolin's gonna show me some moves..." She tells me, cocking an eyebrow in amusement at my obliviousness.

I purse my lips. "Oh, uh... Sure," I say, smiling forcefully.

She nods and continues her conversation with Bolin as the four of us exit the room and venture down the hall. Mako and I fall behind as Bolin babbles off to Korra and I frown when the pang of jealously in me grows even stronger.

"So, you a bender?" I raise my head to find Mako looking down at me expectantly.

"Er... n-no..." I answer, casting my eyes away. "No, I'm not."

"Oh."

"Uh huh."

"That must suck," he states, sorta thoughtfully in a strange way. "Being related to the Avatar can get pretty downgrading, can't it?"

I laugh darkly. "You don't even know the half of it," I mumble as I stare down at my moving feet.

"Hey." He jerks me to a gentle stop by grabbing a hold of my shoulder and halting himself. My gaze floats up to him, curious about what he has to say. "Just because she's the Avatar and you're not doesn't mean you can't be looked up to, too. There are and have been plenty of non-benders in this world that have accomplished incredible things. Don't feel like you're not needed, alright? Because I'm sure you are," he advises, a hint of a smile gracing his lips.

I'm sure my expression is utterly surprised at first, but soon it slips into appreciation and I smile tinnily. "Thank you," I say quietly.

"Don't mention it." And with that, he quickens his pace to catch up with Korra and Bolin.

I just stand there for a few moments, a little taken aback, before jogging back to Mako's side, my mood lightened up quite a lot.

xxxxxx

I honestly feel kinda guilty for ever thinking Mako's a narcissistic jerk who is cruel to everyone but his little brother. He's actually kinda sweet, if he chooses to be, and I can tell he just uses his tough, intimidating exterior to hide his true caring self. Sure, he hasn't showed the caring side to me, but from the few small yet meaningful things he's said or done in the past hour or so I've known him I figure he really does have a great side to him.

Mako and I create small talk as Bolin shows Korra the tricks he promised, and even with our irrelevant conversations, I still can't help but pay attention to how focused Bolin is on Korra as she obviously is only caring about the lessons. He's spoke to me a couple times just not as much as I hoped.

"Not bad," Mako compliments simply at Korra's very impressing attempt at the pro-bending style of earth bending.

Korra turns around, glowering slightly at him. "What's it take to impress this guy?" she remarks.

"What? I said not bad."

I chuckle slightly as Korra just continues giving him a dry look. "That was fantastic, Kor," I tell her, winking. She shoots me the same look she was giving Mako but with an obvious teasing glint in her eyes.

"Ya know what, it's getting late; I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun." Mako informs, striding away from the staircase he was leaning on and the one I am currently resting on. He stops in his tracks to glance over his shoulder at us and says kindly, to me at least. "Nice meeting you, Satori – and same to you, _Avatar _Korra."

I give him a small wave and a smile which he returns. "See you around, Mako," I farewell casually.

"Yeah, been a real pleasure," Korra retorts sarcastically.

"See ya upstairs, bro," Mako directs toward Bolin as he exits the gym, obviously ignoring Korra's bitter goodbye.

Before Bolin can shout a reply, Korra asks in interest, "Upstairs? You guys live here?"

"Yep! In the attic. It's nothing fancy, but we've got some great views," Bolin says. "Okay, back to bending. How about you do that combo again?"

Therefore, for the next thirty minutes, they drill multiple earth bending tricks without hardly acknowledging me while I sit there with my chin perched on my hand and my annoyed gaze fixed on the ground. Finally, I get fed up with it and hop to my feet, stating, "I'm gonna for a walk."

They instantly face me with confused expressions. "Why?" Bolin asks.

"I'm just getting kinda stiff from sitting here for so long," I lie, surprisingly convincing, before shining him a strained smile. "I'll be back soon."

Korra's expression turns concerned. "Alright... But, please be careful, Tor," she tells me almost pleadingly.

"Yeah yeah, I always am."

I'm about to make my way out of the back door when Bolin grips my arm and pulls me to a stop – and I swear my hear skipped a beat from his touch. I hesitatingly meet his intense gaze by shyly shifting my eyes upwards at the same gorgeous face that I can't seem to get out of my mind.

"It can be really dangerous out there, Satori. Don't take "be careful" so lightly, okay?" he says seriously. "Especially right now since it's night."

My eyes bore into his for what seems like forever until I cast my eyes away and mumble an "okay" before rushing out the door.

What was _that_? Bolin's barely spoken to me all night and then he randomly is all worried about my well-being? To be completely honest, that kinda pisses me off... I've been trying to get his attention for hours but he's just been all wrapped up in Korra. He can't just suddenly care after spending a whole night like I don't even fucking exist! His own brother interacted with me more and I just met him! He doesn't have the right to worry about me.

I quit my angry walking abruptly when I realize what I've just been thinking, and I feel like literally slapping myself. I'm basically acting like Bolin's my boyfriend, when he's not even close to that. We hung out one night and I am getting _this _upset about how he treats me?

Why am I so damn pathetic? Oh, that's right, it's because for some reason I am so hopelessly into Bolin that even the tiniest of things that he does affects me.

I hang my head sorrowfully and mutter to myself, "Why must he be so cute?"

Suddenly, when I am about to venture forward again, my ears perk up when grouped, obnoxious voices fill my hearing. I whirl around to see three intimidating men - one fire bender, one earth bender, and one water bender – approaching me with twisted grins plastered on their, to say it bluntly, _ugly_ faces. My heart drops into the pit of my stomach in fear when I realize who they are.

Triads.

The same type of people that Korra and I got arrested with the first day we arrived here. From what I managed to find out about this gang of thugs, is that they're dirty, greedy, and a just plain horrible bunch of scum bags. They harm innocent people and their shops just because they are so desperate for money; they don't have one selfless bone in their bodies. Now, what would they want with me?

"Well, hello there, lovely," the fire bender greets when they're just about a foot away from me. "What's a pretty little thing like you strolling around alone at night?"

"And, in _this _area?" the earth bender adds before shaking his head back and forth. "That's not very smart of ya."

I gulp. "W-what do you want?" I stutter out nervously.

I feel my hands begin to shake at my sides as they all smirk maliciously. They start to slowly advance toward me and I stumble backwards, but I am stopped by my back colliding into a brick wall. Before I can escape to the side, the fire bender grips my wrists and pins me against it roughly. My breathing becomes shallow from the overwhelming terror surrounding me.

I press my lips in a thin line when the fire bender's mouth lingers near my ear, his warm, unsettling breath tickling my skin, before he whispers, "You got any doe in those pockets for me, honey?"

"N-no," I mumble, my voice quivery.

He leans his head back to cock his eyebrows at me and I can tell by the way he clenches his jaw that my answer bothered him. "None? Somehow I find that hard to believe." He glances back at the other two that have been standing guard so no one can sneak up on them. "Strip her, guys. I have a feeling she isn't telling us the truth."

My eyes widen when the men sneer at me and, as the fire bender keeps my struggling form restrained, begin to tear off my coat and dig through my pants pockets. When the come up with nothing, like I said, each one of them narrow their eyes resentfully at me.

"Ya know, I don't like it very much when I am let down," the fire bender spits, a speck of saliva landing on my cheek disgustingly.

"I-I'm so sorry! I don't usually carry any yuans with me," I tell him panicky, terrified of what they're going to do to me now that they're in rage. "You c-can have my c-coat... It has t-to be worth something."

"I don't want your damn coat!" he shouts callously.

I let out a shriek when he jerks me forward and throws me brutally to the side. My body skids against the rough pavement and I groan in pain. A tear streaks down my cheek as they begin to stalk forward, but before they make it to me, the ground under them rumbles and they are hit by three cylindrical rocks rocketing from the earth. They are all tangled together on the ground when Korra comes sprinting over, her face beating with outrage.

"You made a _huge_ mistake!" she yells dangerously. "Next time you plan on messing with someone, make sure it isn't the Avatar's sister!"

I am about to struggle to my feet when she begins to roughen them up but two hands are suddenly stopping me to continue. My eyes confusingly cast upwards and I am bewildered to discover that the hands belong to Bolin – even more so when I catch his concerning gaze.

"Bolin?" I croak.

"Yeah, it's me, Satori," he assures softly, his hand inching up to rest on one of my cheeks. "And I'm here."

I let my eyelids slip closed and unconsciousness takes me over from either the impact of my fall or just my body being too exhausted to function any more for the night, I'm not sure. But, all I do know is that Bolin's last two words are a comforting gateway to a peaceful darkness.

xxxxxx

Whenever I think about my future, I instantly imagine myself having children and them being the most important people in my life.

However, now that I have an overly hyper, erratic little boy soaring his way onto my bed and bouncing energetically on my stomach, thrusting me awake from an incredibly satisfying slumber, I'm highly considering changing my mind.

"Meelo," I groan out drowsily, stretching my arms up to rub my eyes. "Why are you hoping on me?"

Without halting his irritating movements, he answers, "You've been sleeping for so long! You even missed breakfast! Daddy says you should be out of bed soon so I told him I would wake you up for him!"

I sigh exasperatingly, quickly grip his sides, and and raise his wiggling form in the air so his surprising heavy weight is no longer crushing my stomach. What Tenzin and Pema are feeding him, or how much for the matter, is beyond me. When my arms start to get tired from holding him, I call out for Korra, who comes rushing into the room.

"Hey, sis," I greet, gesturing to the squealing Meelo with my chin. "Mind taking him for me? I might drop him and it won't be on accident either."

She obliges and sets him on the floor. "Go and find Ikki, Meelo. She's been searching for you so you two can play," she says and I am not sure if she is lying or not.

"But, I wanna play with Satori!" he whines, pouting.

"You can later."

He huffs, which causes a puff of over-exaggerated air to fly out and blow both Korra and I's hair back, before he stomps out of the room.

Korra twists around to face me with a pointed expression and as a response to it I just give her a pleading stare. "Please don't start," I beg. "I know I should have been more careful so I really don't need to hear a lecture from you."

"I wasn't gonna lecture you," she denies, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just want you know to know what could have happened if Bolin and I hadn't decided to come and look for you."

I purse my lips and reply, "I know. I... I was just bored from doing absolutely nothing but sitting there and watching you and him earth bend for like three hours!" Okay, so that was a lie; boredom wasn't necessarily the main problem but I am not about to explain to her that I was jealous of her because Bolin was paying so much damn attention to her. She would feel horribly and I know she didn't mean to do catch my crush's attention so telling her is pointless. Anyway, I was most likely over-reacting over the whole situation.

Hopefully...

"It was only around thirty minutes," she corrects.

"Well still, that's thirty minutes too long."

She sighs heavily. "I'm sorry about that. But, instead of going off on your own at night, you should have just told us how you were feeling."

I sit up and cross my legs under the blankets. "Okay, I agree with you, but I still wish I could be able to go out on my own without my older sister freaking out," I say, hinting.

"You can't in the city, Tor. It's not safe, just like Bolin said."

I laugh humorlessly. "Yeah, I defiantly found that out." Something suddenly pops into my mind and I start to panic. "Did Tenzin catch us?"

"No," she replies, smirking. "Thankfully you're light enough for me to carry through the water and onto the island without him ever waking up."

I let out a breath of relief. "Thank gosh." We're silent for a few moments and when I glance her way I find her staring at me smugly. I give her a weird look. "What?"

"You acted to so cute around Bolin," she laughs out. "You really do like him a lot."

I flush, shocked by the sudden subject change. "Korra! Can we not talk about him right now, please?"

"Why not?"

"I'm just not in the mood to gossip," I bluff. The truth is, I am afraid I'll blurt out the topic of me envying her and becoming nervous that Bolin might be into her and not me. I've never been very good at keeping things from her, so if we are close to the subject, then I am pretty sure I would spill.

"Okay," she says, shrugging, before lowering her voice into a whisper. "Anyway, after air bending training, I am sneaking off to the arena to see another match with The Fire Ferrets."

"What? Korra I thought that was a one time thing!"

"I am just going to wish Mako and Bolin some luck,"she assures, smiling sheepishly. "And, I wanna see if they win or not."

"What if I wanna go, too?" I ask her.

"No, you're still kinda hurt from last night. You need to take the day off for your own good."

"But Korra -"

"Korra!" We quit our arguing when Tenzin's loud call sounds off from what sounds like the end of the hall.

She bites her bottom lip. "Coming!" she responds before giving me a please-cover-for-me-and-don't-say-a-thing-to-anyone look as she backs up toward the door.

We stare each other down for a few seconds, but when Tenzin yells again, I clench my fists and hiss out, "Fine! But, you owe me!"

She mouths a thank you, hurries out the door, and bolts down the hall. Once she's gone, I fall back onto the bed, rip a pillow out from under me, and bury my face into it frustratingly. "She better be back soon," I murmur to myself. "Or this is all gonna end horribly."


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it seems like Satori never will be able to defend herself, but I promise she will eventually. You just gotta wait and find out how. **

Chapter Four

_Satori's P.O.V_

I'm pretty positive I haven't quit staring at the wooden doors that lead to Tenzin's and Pema's for _at least_ twenty minutes, and that's just an estimation. While I've been standing there, with my gaze never moving, my hand reaches up to knock but I always let it drop back down before I do so. I've never been very good at going through with situations that I am worried about how the outcome will turn out; still not, for that matter, since I just can't seem to brush away my nerves and go negotiate with Tenzin about how my banishment from the city should be removed. But, if you've ever dealt with a stubborn Tenzin, especially if he's already sorta angry with you, you know my issue.

Turns out, when Korra went to wish Mako and Bolin good luck, she ended up joining their team because Hasook never showed up for the match. From what Korra told me, she wasn't ready for pro-bending like she thought she was, but right at the end she came through by using her air bending forms to block the attacks. This give Mako and Bolin an advantage to knock the other team out of the ring, and they won the match that declares that are now have a spot in the championship tournament. Mako and her resolved their problems with each other, even though I think they are still iffy around each other, and Korra permanently joined The Fire Ferrets. All sounded like good news until she told me Tenzin showed up furious with her. But, he stayed and watched how she used her air bending moves and that night they, too, resolved their issues and now Korra can go to the city as long as she is still focused on air bending.

Although, just because she is free to enter the city streets, I still am not. Which means, Korra gets to spend all the time she wants with Bolin, since they are on the same team, and I don't - I refuse to let that happen. I like Bolin and I am not going to lose another guy because of my sister again. Of course she is going to be around him, too, but I am going to try and make it as obvious as possible that I am into Bolin. But, to do so, I have to get Tenzin to lift my banishment – the hard part.

"Satori?"

I don't glance over when I respond with, "Yes, Korra?"

"What are you doing?" she asks confusingly and I can practically feel the strange look she is most likely giving me.

"Trying to work up the courage to speak to Tenzin about letting me go back into the city."

She snorts. "Good luck with that," she remarks.

This time, I tare my eyes away from the door so I can glare at her. She's standing there with a smirk and her arms crossed when I say, "What do you want, anyway?"

"Just wanted to tell you that I'm headed to practice."

"Okay."

"If you're cuffs are broken, you should come down and pay us a visit," she says with a smile.

I nod, smiling, too. "I plan to," I reply.

"Good luck." She gives a small wave before twisting on her her heels and jogging down the hall.

I fix my gaze on the door again, take a deep breath, and reluctantly knock. When there is no response, I knock a second time, but, once again, no one answers me. Courageously, I grip the handle and push the door open wide. I contain a chuckle when I find both Tenzin and Pema fast asleep on their bed. Tenzin lifts his head up off his pillow, obviously awaken by my entrance, and cocks an eyebrow at me. "Satori?" he questions sleepily. "What are doing in here?"

"I, uh, needed to talk to you, if that's okay," I say, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

He lets out a drowsy sigh and climbs out of bed, careful to not disturb Pema. I mentally thank the spirits that he wears non-embarrassing cloths to bed as he gestures me to follow him out of the room and down the hall. I oblige and once we're far enough away to not bother Pema, he turns to me expectantly and questions, "What is it, Satori? I wish to get back to sleep since it's only six in the morning."

I note that he's in a grumpy mood, probably because he was awaken by a girl he isn't content with at the moment. A part of me wants to quickly mutter never mind and sprint down the hall, but my conscious is chanting over and over again for me to go through with it already. So, I listen to my conscious, figuring no time like the present, right?

"I think I should be allowed to go into the city alone," I state bluntly.

His eyes widen slightly in surprise and frowns. "No."

"But, my banishment is entirely ridiculous! I -" I am about to rant but he rudely cuts me off.

"You deliberately disobeyed me, Satori! I granted you my trust you and you broke it, so why do you expect me to take back my word? I never do."

"This is different! You're not taking back your word you're just giving me a second chance," I shoot back. "I've hardly disobeyed anyone in anyway before but yet when I do one tiny, bad thing I am punished this severely? I honestly believe that I deserve better than that." I cross my arms over my chest, sending him a confident, pointed look.

He just stares down at me, his expression emotionless, until he releases a troubled sigh. "You have to be on the island by the time I tell you or I will set this punishment on you again without ever taking it back, unless you have a logical reason," he says.

A awfully large grin spreads across my lips and I fling my arms around him. "Thank you _so _much, Tenzin! You won't regret this decision, I swear," I promise him.

He awkwardly pats my back before I withdrawal and begin backing down the hall with the same smile never leaving my face. "I'm going to go watch Korra practice in a little, so I'll be back by nightfall, correct?"

"Correct," he says reluctantly, but smiles anyway. "Have fun."

"I will!" And before he can change his mind, I turn and hurry toward my room.

xxxxxx

I practically sprint off the ferry, beaming in joy as I suck in a large gulp of city air. As my transportation exits the dock, I stroll down the pathway to the arena while my eyes dart around at my surroundings eagerly. It's been only been a few days that I've been stuck on the island, yes, but in that brief period of time I became incredibly bored, as well as a little claustrophobic even if the island is very spacious. I got the same way back at home so that's why Korra and I ventured out of the tribe a lot.

I open the abundant doors to the arena and peek in to find no one around. I slip through the entrance and do my best to trace my steps from the last time I was here. Finally, I discover the gym were Korra told me they would be and right when I enter, Mako is sliding on the ground on his back and stops at the tip of my feet with a weight ball clutched to his chest. I peer down at him quizzically and say, "Uh, hey, Mako..."

"Hey, Satori," he responds, scowling.

I smirk as he gets to his feet. "I assume practice is going well?" I tease.

"Spectacular."

A giggle escapes my lips and he grins at me. I look forward and both Korra and Bolin are staring at us with slightly peeved expressions, plus some other emotion I can't put my finger on. I ignore it though as I step up to Bolin with the best flirtatious smile I can produce. "Hi, Bolin. Thanks for helping me the other day," I say.

"No problem," he assures, his negative facial expression back to his usual jolly one. But, to my disappointment, it's not as flirty as I hoped. "I was worried about you these past few days, but Korra told me you were holding up fine." I try my best to hold in my glee that he actually was concerned about my well-being.

I am about to reply but Mako's voice pops up from behind me, "Wait, what happened?"

"They didn't tell you?" I ask, facing him.

"No."

"Oh, about thirty minutes after you left, I went for a walk while Bolin continued to show Korra some tricks and I got cornered by some triads," I explain quietly, not particularly enjoying the recapping of the topic, even if I brought it up.

His face sparks a hint of worry. "Are you okay?" he questions.

"Yeah, perfectly okay. Thankfully Korra and Bolin got to me before anything too bad happened."

"Good," he says, smiling revealingly. "We don't need you or anyone else getting hurt by those god damn triads."

Suddenly, we're interrupted by a well-dressed, middle aged man bursting through the door, exclaiming, "There are my little, hardworking street urchins!" I share the same confused glance with Korra as he makes his way over to us and places a hand on Korra's shoulder. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Avatar."

"And you are...?" she draws out, eying him eerily.

"Butakaha," he answers, tipping his hat. "I run this whole pro-bending shebang."

She nods and when he glances at me and asks who I am I reply with, "You don't need to know that."

He looks a bit taken aback for a second before he brushes it off and starts fishing around in his leather jacket. He slaps a pile of yuans onto Mako's awaiting hand. "Here's your winnings from the last match." Mako looks very pleased until Butakaha starts taking back separate amounts of the money for different reasons until there is nothing left in his hand. Mako gives Bolin an irritated glare for the last reason - a personal loan on groceries.

"What? I'm a growing boy," he defends, rubbing his stomach.

"Oh, and one more small item of business, The Fire Ferrets need to empty up thirty thousand yuans for the championship pot," Butakaha states.

Bolin's jaw drops as he gasps out in disbelief, "Thirty _thousand_ yuans?"

"Sorry, kids. You've got to the end of the week to come up with the doe or else you're out of the tournament." With no farewell, he stalks out of the gym. I frown sadly, sympathy growing for the two boys. They don't deserve this at all. They're amazing pro-benders and if they can't pay all of the money they shouldn't be denied a spot in the tournament that they defiantly earned.

Bolin and Mako look at Korra. "You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?" Bolin asks her, only half-kidding.

She shows them her empty pockets and says sorrily, "I've got nothing. I've never really needed money since I've always had people taking care of me." I purse my lips as she smiles ignorantly. That was defiantly the wrong thing to say, Korra... _Very _wrong.

"Then I wouldn't say you have nothing," Mako mutters bitterly, picking up the weight ball and setting it down with the others.

Korra's face flashes with realization before it falls guiltily. "Sorry," she begins to recover her mistake. "I-I didn't mean -"

"No, no, it's alright," Bolin cuts her off with assurance. "It's just... Ever since we lost our parents, we've been on our own." I feel like my heart literally break from the terribly depressing news he just admitted, along with his somber look. I resist the urge to rush up and throw my arms around him for comfort.

"I'm so sorry," Korra tells him. "I didn't know."

"So, anyway," Mako cuts in, walking back to our sides. "How are we gonna come up with the money?"

They all seemed stumped so I take this as a chance to speak up finally. "I, uh, have some," I say, dig in my pocket, and reach out my hand that now has twenty yuans folded in it. "I know it's not much, but it's all I have."

Bolin and Mako shake their heads almost instantly. "No, we're not taking your money," Mako says firmly. "You're not even a part of the team."

"Yeah, really. We can't do that," Bolin adds.

"Just call me The Fire Ferrets official manager," I joke, chuckling as I shove the money at Mako's chest. "But seriously, take it. I got it from my tiny saving bound I have since I thought carrying around some cash might come in handy encase I have another run in with triads. And, anyway, you guys need it more than I do."

Mako releases a defeated breath and smiles in gratitude. "Thank you, Satori. This means a lot," he says purely, snatching the money from my hand and stuffing it in his pocket.

"No problem! I also have a few yuans back at the temple you can have but I'll just have to go and -"

Bolin interrupts me by covering my mouth with one of his hands, a genuine grin plastered on his lips. "No, you can keep the rest, your twenty is plenty enough from you," he asserts and when I am about to protest - with his hand still placed on my mouth might I add - he, once again, interjects with, "I'm serious." I sigh and nod while he withdrawals his hand away.

"So, any other ideas?" Mako wonders.

"Oh, I got it!" The three of us glance at Bolin curiously to find him grabbing Pabu, his own precious, little fire ferret, and holding him up for us. "I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks. Now, people would pay good money to see that." My heart warms at his attempt of an idea, even though I know it wouldn't get them thirty thousand yuans any time soon.

"Come on, Bolin," Mako says, rolling his eyes. "We need _serious _ideas."

Bolin's carefree smile falls and he holds Pabu back to him, muttering, "I was serious."

"Don't worry about it. I'll think of something; like I always do," Mako tells him, walking toward the exit, but not before glancing over his shoulder at me. "Hey, Satori. Can I talk to you real fast?"

I raise my eyebrows in surprise and reply with, "Sure." I make my way over to where he's standing in the doorway. "Yeah, Mako?"

"I'm just wondering if you wanted to, um, hang out tomorrow?" he questions anxiously. "As, ya know, a thank you for the money." My eyes widen in astonishment and I am pretty sure my mouth went partially agape. Is Mako asking me out? On a date? No, surely he just means he wants to spend time with me just as friends, right? Mako wouldn't like me like that... Anyway, I don't even feel for him that way, unlike I do for this brother.

I smile, figuring it is just a friendly get-together. "Yeah, sure! I'd love to," I accept.

"Great!" He grins. "Meet me by the arena tomorrow around three?"

"Sounds good."

"See ya then."

"Yep. Bye, Mako!"

After sending me one last smirk, he is off. I turn around to see both Korra and Bolin seeming very aggravated. The corners of my mouth twitch downwards and jog back over to them. "Is everything okay, guys?"

"Fine," Bolin mumbles. "I'm gonna go, too. Later."

Disappointment fills me but I do my best to cover it up. "Oh, okay. Bye, Bolin," I farewell sweetly.

"Bye."

Right when he leaves, I let out a sorrowful sigh and face Korra. "I feel really bad for them, don't you? I wish they didn't have to owe so much," I say.

She just glares at me. "Well, you're obviously making Mako cheer up, now aren't you?" she sneers.

"E-excuse me?"

"You heard me, Satori."

"Yeah, I did... But, I don't understand," I admit, my face scrunched up in confusion at her harsh tone.

She throws her arms in the air frustratingly. "Oh, come on! You and Mako have totally been like... _flirting_! He even asked you out and you said yes, I heard it! How could you do that to me? When Hao confessed his feelings for me I immediately denied him because I knew that you were really into him. But, yet you go ahead and betray me? You're my best friend _and _my sister, I don't -"

I quite her furious rambling by copying Bolin's actions from earlier and clapping my hand over her mouth. She stares at me in shock as I state knowledgeably, "You like Mako."

"What?" she spits out, her voice muffled. She rips my hand off her face and turns her back to me stubbornly with crossed arms. "I do not."

I gasp in excitement. "Oh my god, you so do! Aw, this is so cute!"

"Stop changing the subject!" she shouts, whipping back around and jabbing her finger at my chest as I continue to beam smugly. "You still accepted the date with Mako and I am still angry with you."

Realization washes over me and I sigh, sending her a apologetic look. "Oh, Korra, you misunderstood. Mako and I are just hanging out as friends, I swear! I don't even like him like that and I highly doubt he likes me either."

"Really? You sure?" she asks.

"Yes, and you know I only have eyes for Bolin right now."

"Right..." She sighs heavily. "I'm sorry, Tor. I guess I overreacted."

"It's fine," I assure her, waving it off dismissively, before, once again, grinning like a mad man. "So, you and Mako, huh?"

She punches me in the arm roughly. "Shut up," she snaps, blushing.

I hiss and rub my now throbbing forearm, pouting. "You didn't need to hit me... "

"Yes I did."

"Anyway, you should definitely ask Mako out." We start to make our way out of the gym and toward the exit.

She sends me an incredulous side-glance. "Are you kidding? There is no way. He doesn't even like me as a friend, you can tell."

"You don't know that," I say. "He could just be hiding his feelings by being cruel toward you."

She presses her lips into a fine line, her expression scrunched up in troublesome. "Maybe, but I still don't think I am able to ask him out so easily, let alone tell him how I feel."

"Why not?"

"Are _you_ able to tell Bolin how you feel?" she questions pointedly.

I bite my bottom lip. "Okay, fine. I see where you're coming from."

"Yeah." She shakes her head back and forth slowly, lets out a dry chuckle, before swinging her arm around my shoulders. "Who knew we'd both be stuck in the same situation about boys? And, with brothers, too?"

"Hey, at least we got each other."

"Yeah, otherwise I'm sure I'd go insane."

"Ditto."

We chuckle along with each other as we walk over to the ferries.

xxxxxx

"So, Mako," I begin to say, grabbing his arm so we both come to an abrupt stop. He looks down at me quizzically as I question, "Why'd you ask me to hang out, truthfully?"

The evening with Mako has been nice. I met up with him by the arena like he said and from there on we've pretty much just strolled around having random conversations and visiting different shops and eateries. We've messed around, teased each other till no end, and even got kicked out of a flower shop for purposely picking the plants to infuriate the manager. However, we've had serious conversations, too; like he explained the story of his parents death and that he wears his red scarf all the time because it's the only thing he has left of his father. I told him about my life back at the tribe and, one of the most personal things about me, Hao – I even blurted out the story about how I got taken by the man in this city when I was thirteen. Actually, I think the only thing I didn't tell him was my deep crush for his brother, but why would I even bring that up?

I've learned today that Mako is truly a great guy and although he can be a jerk, I respect him a lot. And, even if I've only known him for a week or so, I feel like we're gonna become really good friends.

"What?" he says, pursing his lips briefly. "I can't just wanna spend a day with a nice, pretty girl I have interest in getting to know?"

Now, if it were Bolin that said that, I would most likely be blushing right now. But, it's not – it's his brother. Was I mistaken about him just wanting to go out as friends? Could he really like me like that? Gosh, I _really _hope not. How unlucky having your crush's brother have a thing for you instead would be...

"Mako, you don't really like me like_ that_, do you?" I ask hesitantly, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Like... What?"

I stare at him dryly. "You know like what."

He sighs, squeezing his eyes shut for a short second, before he takes my face in his hands and crashing his lips to mine. My eyes bulge out of my head in utter astonishment as my whole body freezes, including my mouth. I would have pulled away immediately but the shock coursing through my body is already too much for me to handle. After only a few moments of molding his lips onto mine, he departs away from me. I just gape at him as his face twists in contemplation, his eyebrows scrunching together as he gazes off in the distance.

Finally I am recovered enough to screech, "What the _fuck_?"

His eyes snap to me. "What?" he asks way too calmly.

"_What_? That's all you have to say, seriously? You just freaking _kissed _me!"

He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry... I-I am just kinda experimenting, ya know?" he tells me, and something by the way he said that made me almost instantly assume one thing.

"Wait." I hold my hands up in front of me. "Are... Are you _gay_, Mako? Is that why you kissed me? To see if you like girls or not? Because, hey, I completely support it if you are gay, but it would have been nice of you to warn me."

His disgusted and incredulous expression makes me shut my mouth. "What? No! No, I am not even close to being gay! That is not what I meant by _experimenting_," he snaps, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, okay," I chuckle out, fiddling with my fingers nervously. "Then... What did you mean by experimenting?"

"I... I just..." he stutters out before letting out a frustrated breath. "Alright... My whole life I've never found a girl that has, ya know, sparked something with me. Every kiss I have ever had has been incredibly dull, and so has the chemistry. So, lately, I have been experimenting with different girls, trying to find someone who I feel _something _with, but so far it hasn't worked out. I am starting to think I'll never find anyone special." He seems genuinely upset as he speaks, causing me to feel quite bad for him.

Who knew a guy like him would have issues finding a stable girlfriend.

"So, I'm guessing our kiss didn't do anything for ya, did it?"

He chuckles softly. "No, but it has nothing to do with you, I swear," he assures honestly, a bit panicky. "You're a great girl and I really do want us to still be friends if -"

"Hey," I interrupt him, an amused smile spreading across my lips. "Stop acting like you're breaking up with me. I'm not crazy about you that way either, so don't worry about if you're breaking my heart."

"You're not?"

"No... You're not that used to girls just wanting to be friends with you, are you?"

He smirks cockily. "Not really."

I roll my eyes and motion for him to continue walking with me. He obliges and after a couple seconds of silence, I glance at him and say, "You shouldn't try so hard to find the right girl. What my mom has always told me is that the best things always come to you when you're not expecting them - maybe you should listen to that."

He doesn't look at me at first, or respond, but when he does he's grinning. "Thanks, Satori. I don' t really have many friends, and I'm glad I finally have one I can trust."

"Back at ya, Mako," I reply, shining a smile, too.

As he nods, something comes to mind. Maybe speaking to him about my liking for Bolin wouldn't be such an awful idea after all as long as I can trust him to not say anything. I mean, who better to give me advise about my predicament with Bolin than his own brother? It can't hurt to tell him; if anything, it will help.

"Uh, Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something? But, you have to promise not to say anything about it to Bolin."

He glimpses at me in confusion but still says, "Sure. What is it?"

"I... eh... kinda... maybe..."

"Just spit it out, Satori!"

"I like Bolin," I mumble quietly.

He stops dead in his tracks, causing me to follow his actions. "What?" he asks. "You like Bo?" With my eyes cast away from him so I avoid his gaze, I nod slowly. Surprisingly, he responds with, "I had a feeling."

My eyes meet his instantly after the words slip from his lips. "You did? Really?"

"Yeah, it's kinda obvious if you think about it."

I click my tongue on the roof of my mouth. "Great," I grumble sarcastically.

He rests a hand on my shoulder and smiles reassuringly. "It's alright. I'm sure Bolin hasn't noticed. He's always kinda oblivious about those sort of things."

"Yeah, but that's the thing," I tell him as we carry forward. "I want him to notice my liking to him, but yet at the same time I don't. I do encase he might feel the same way, but what if he doesn't? I hate to admit, but I am afraid of rejection, especially from him."

"Everyone is afraid of rejection at some point. But, from what I've come to know, is that it's better to inform people of your feelings than keep them bottled up and hope that the person will somehow figure them out," he advises. "But, I also think you might wanna get to know him a little better before you tell him so you don't scare him off." I nod along with his words, absorbing them while I listen carefully. They make sense and, like I expected, they helped me. He's right – gaining more of a friendship with Bolin first might definitely boost my chances of him gaining romantic feelings for me.

"Thanks, dude," I say, punching him gently in the arm which causes him to laugh. "Who knew I'd be depending on a teenage boy for relationship advise."

"Well, I have been called a ladies man times before," he jokes and I roll my eyes.

"What? Twice?"

"Don't make me hit you, too."

We laugh together until we fall into a comfortable silence as we near the arena. But, the light mood is dimmed when he asks seriously, "Is this a crush you have on Bolin or something more?"

I frown, rubbing the side of my arm subconsciously. "I'm starting to think it's growing into something more," I admit somberly. He claps a hand on my back as a friendly gesture of comfort and I half-smile up at him.

After we get to the entrance of the arena and bid our goodbyes, I turn to to leave. "Wait." I face him again, raising my eyebrows curiously. "It's pretty late... How about you come inside and see if Bolin will assist you home?" he suggests sneakily.

I chortle and say, "Thanks for the try, but I don't wanna inconvenience him – and, it's not even seven yet."

"You won't be. Bolin has probably been bored all day anyway so he'd love an excuse to get out for a little while," he tells me. "Anyway, it's not safe to be alone around here, remember? You learned that the hard way."

"Fine," I give in bitterly, still sick and tired of people having to protect me. "But only because I want to spend some time with him."

He chuckles before opening the door for us and stepping in. I'm on his trail as he leads us down an unknown amount of halls and up a few staircases. Finally, we arrive at the attic and we're climbing up the stairs to it as he calls out Bolin's name. While he does so, I take the time to study their home.

It's not big, of course, but it isn't particularly small either. Tall windows cover all four walls, granting the most beautiful view of both Air Temple Island and the city. There appears to be only one large yet narrow room that holds a couch, some random boxes and weights scattered around, and a little mini, mediocre kitchen in a corner. But, when I notice two latter's heading upwards, I discover some flooring that juts out from the wall and has two beds placed on either side. Lastly, when you peek over to the left, you see a door the most likely leads to a tiny bathroom. I smile to myself when I realize the conditions they're living in isn't bad at all; this attic is actually quite homey.

"Bolin? You here, bro?" I'm shaken out of my trance when my ears pick up Mako still hollering out for Bolin. My gaze floats over to where he's perched on their couch, glancing around the room skeptically.

"He's not here?" I question.

"Guess not." I catch the worry starting to creep up in his voice.

I lick my lips, thinking for a few moments, before I perk up with an idea. "Maybe he went to see Korra on the island."

He ponders my suggestion before shrugging. "It's a possibility," he agrees, getting to his feet and heading toward the exit. "I might as well take you home then so I can look for him there."

"Alright."

We take a ferry to the island and thankfully we get there pretty fast. I instruct for him to follow me and Iead him up toward the training area where Korra would probably be. As we near our destination, I can make out Korra's, Ikki's and Jinora's forms rather easily. The little girls gazes fix over to us and they start giggling and saying inaudible things to Korra who has her back faced to us. I'm about able to make out what they're amused about, but right when we approach them, Korra uses her earth bending to force them away.

"Uh, hey, you two," Korra greets, her nervous grin obviously because of Mako's presence. "How was your guy's day?"

I'm about to respond but Mako's blunt question interrupts me, "You seen Bolin?"

"Nice to see you, too," she mumbles sarcastically before answering, "And no, I haven't seen him since practice. Why? You think something's wrong?"

"We don't know," I sigh out, concern of my own now shooting through me. "We got back to the arena and he wasn't there."

A troubled noise brews up from the back of Mako's throat as he squeezes his eyes shut stressfully. "Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations," he tells us, turning on heels to begin to leave. "See you guys later."

"Wait!" Korra calls, jogging to over to his side. "I could, uh, help you look for him?"

"Nah, I got it."

She quickly takes a hold of his elbow, pulling him to a halt as she remarks, "Hey, cool guy, let me help you." He purses his lips in uncertainty but nods, agreeing anyway. "We can take Naga."

"Who's Naga?" he asks.

"Besides Tori, my best friend - and a _great_ tracker."

He just shrugs and right when they're about to head toward Naga's den, I skid in front of them. "I think you guys are forgetting something," I hint.

They both share genuinely confused looks before Korra questions, "What?"

"Me."

She shakes her head immediately. "I don't think that is such a good idea, Tor."

I clench my fists at my sides. "And why not?"

"Because it could get dangerous -"

"Oh no, do not give me that bullshit, Korra," I interject, surprising both of them with my word choice and harsh tone. "I am worried about Bolin, too, so I have just as much as a right to go as you do."

She stares at me with hesitance and I can tell she is about to argue back, but thankfully Mako comes to my rescue. "Come on, Korra. She'll be fine," Mako assures. "We'll be there encase she is danger anyway."

I shoot him a long, grateful look and my hopeful gaze focuses back on Korra when she finally gives in. "Alright, fine," she grumbles, draping her arms over her chest with a harsh scowl plastered on her face.

I beam joyfully and lope over to stand in between them. I lock arms with both of them as I sing out playfully, "Onward!" before starting forward. Korra chortles at my behavior while Mako just smirks and rolls his eyes, each reaction satisfying. Another pleasing detail I notice is how Mako's stare lingers shortly on Korra for longer than needed when she begins speaking - this, itself, fills me with smug happiness.

I think Mako's female searching may come to end quite soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Sorry for the wait. But, hey, if more of you review I might update faster. ;D**

Chapter Five

"I really don't appreciate being on the end," I grumble bitterly, gripping the sides of the saddle frantically when we make another sharp turn down an ally.

We are just beginning our search for Bolin. Mako isn't very thrilled about traveling around on a polar bear dog, but he hardly complained, his mind too focused on bringing his brother back to safety. Korra, her envious side coming out, stuck me on the back so Mako wouldn't have to wrap his arms around me to keep balance—of course, she didn't tell me this in front of him. However, no matter how much this position makes her feel more at peace, I still wish I could be the one who didn't have the highest risk to tumble off.

No trace of Bolin has been discovered so far and it's already partially dark out. I can tell this fact concerns Mako even more and seeing him begin to lose his calmness makes my worry increase, too. But, I keep my attitude and expression positive enough to brighten up the mood for the sake of his sanity. On the inside, though, I'm awfully nervous that I might never see Bolin's jolly grin again.

"Get over it, Tori," Korra snaps from where she's steering Naga. "You're comfort isn't our main priority right now."

"Well, it should be," I joke before snorting. "Nah, I'm just kidding. But, I was wondering, can I maybe take over for ya?"

She sends me a dry look over her shoulder. "You don't even know how to drive Naga."

"It can't be that hard."

"Just stick it out, alright? I'm sure our bickering is getting on Mako's nerves, anyway," she says, staring forward again.

I raise my eyebrows at Mako when he chuckles softly. "Actually, it's sorta amusing," he admits, his lips curved into a smirk.

"Yeah, but you wanna know what amuses me?" I ask him.

"What?"

"Your face."

He gapes at me, obviously appalled, and Korra and I snort at his gullible reaction. "I'm just kidding, Mako," I reassure, patting his shoulder briefly. "You're handsome and you know it."

"Yeah," he agrees arrogantly, his once unnerved expression twisting into his usual confident one.

I roll my eyes and then notice how Korra blushes lightly before quickly facing forward and trying to focus only on the search. Although, I know damn well who and what is on her mind right now. She may try to hide her obvious feelings, and I'm sure she has Mako fooled, but I know her too well to not know what's on her mind.

We travel a little longer and, disappointingly, still have no clue where Bolin could be. I'm starting get antsy with nerves so thankfully Mako speaks up with an idea of where he might be. He gives Korra directions to where Bolin usually spends his free time and we hurriedly race toward there. Once we arrive, Mako hops off and strides over to a group of raggedy children messing around the Fire Lord Zuko monument. Korra and I exchange similar, curious glances before getting off, too, and jogging after him.

"You guys seen my brother around here today?" Mako asks, his voice booming compared to the little snickers of the misbehaved children.

"Perhaps," a boy, most likely around the age of ten, replies. He ditches his friends to stagger over to us, a mischievous grin permanent on his thin face. "My memory is a little _foggy_. Maybe you can help clear it up?" He then sticks his hand out to Mako expectantly. Catching on to what he wants, I glare at the little boy in disgust.

Mako obviously is used to be scammed by this kid, but he still glowers in agitation. "You're good, Skoochy. A real pro," he says bitterly. He fishes around in his pockets and slaps a yuan onto Skoochy's hand.

"Yeah, I've seen him," Skoochy admits, shoving the money in one of his many pockets.

"When?"

"'Bout noon."

"What was he doing?"

"He was performing some kind of monkey-rat circus," he explains, rolling his eyes before, once again, holding out his hand. "And then..."

Mako clenches his jaw, but still fesses up more yuans. "And then what? Why did he leave?" he urges.

He places a hand on the side of his mouth so no one but us can hear what he's saying. "Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The Triple Threats, the Red Monsoons, the Agni Kai's,—all the triads are muscling up for something real big." He then sprints away and yells, "That's all you're getting out of me!"

I don't believe it. Bolin left with the triads? He knows how nasty they are, so why on earth would he assist them? Getting the money for the tournament is not nearly as important as his safety – clearly though, Bolin thinks otherwise. When all the possible situations that the ruthless Triads could be putting Bolin up to race through my mind, my heart sinks.

Korra questions, "What's he talking about?"

"Sounds like there's a turf war brewing up... and Bolin's about to get stuck right in the middle of it."

Not needing anymore explanation, the three of us rush over to Naga and hop on. I subconsciously grip the saddle so I don't slide off when we bolt forward.

"So, where are we headed?"

"The Triple Treat Triad's Headquarters," Mako answers. "Hopefully Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet."

Korra glances back at us in displeased surprise. "The Triple Threat Triad? Aren't those the guys who cornered you, Tori?"

"Yeah, pretty sure," I say solemnly.

"Why would Bolin get tangled up with—whoa, Naga!" Her question is interjected when Naga suddenly takes a sharp turn. I come close to tipping over, but fortunately Mako grasps one of my arms to keep me up right. I send him a grateful look and he just nods.

Naga doesn't stall, instead she continues to chase after something until skidding to a stop when we reach a streetlamp. Our gazes fixate up to see Bolin's fire ferret, Pabu, curled around the pole while he shakes in terror.

"Pabu!" Mako cries.

"No, Naga," Korra orders, yanking on her reins so she quits going after the fire ferret. "Pabu's a friend – not a snack."

Pabu scurries off the lamppost and over to Mako, wrapping himself around his shoulders. Mako scratches him affectionately, but turns grim as he states crucially, "Come on. We gotta hurry."

It doesn't take us very long to arrive at the headquarters. Almost instantly the place sent chills up my spine because of it's ominous setting and aura. It's just a usual, word down house, but something about it makes me feel uneasy. Although, I ignore my eery feelings as we approach it. Once I glance inside the open windows and listen for sounds, I, strangely, don't note anything suspicious.

"It doesn't seem like a turf war is occurring," I express, my fingers twiddling nervously. "Everything's so silent."

"That's because something's not right. There's usually thugs posted out front. We got to be cautious," Mako tells. He discreetly saunters up the porch, his eyes studying every detail that's around him. Noiselessly pressing himself against the door, he peeks inside for a few seconds before gesturing us over.

Korra, proceeding to do the exact opposite of cautious, confidently stalks up to the doors and obnoxiously kicks them in. While she unhesitatingly enters, Mako and I – still wanting to be careful – stay alert as we walk in. When we see no sigh of anyone inside, the three of us share puzzled looks.

"Bolin? You in here?" Mako calls loudly.

The dead silence is interrupted by many roars of engines. Startled, we dash toward toward the ruckus and bust through the emergency door. At the end of the alley are multiple motorcycles with people decked in full body suits perched on them and a large truck with the rear doors wide open. A gasp flies past my lips when I spot Bolin, along with a couple triads, tied up in the back. As I meet his horror stricken gaze, I become extremely outraged.

"Bolin!" cries Mako.

We all make a dead bolt after them when both the truck and motorcycles start to zoom away. Two of the suited people chuck smoke bombs at us and some sort of green gas blinds us so they can escape. My lungs feel like they're about to explode when I accidentally inhale a gulp of the foul smoke. As Korra jumps onto Naga, Mako grabs my wrist, probably harder than he indented to, and hauls me on with them. Still slightly coughing, they ask, "You alright, Satori?"

"Yep," I reply in between my harsh wheezing. "J-just get going!"

They oblige and we're quickly on their trails. While Mako sends blasts of fire at them, Korra tries to halt them with earth bending; but neither stop the truck that holds Bolin. Catching us off guard, when we're all in a spacious area, two of the motorcycles abruptly turn around and chuck wires that loops around Naga's feet. Naga collapses onto the ground, bucking us off in the process. I land with a thud as Korra and Mako fall about four feet away from me. The two masked people dismount their bikes before advancing toward them. Hurriedly, I get to my feet, but when I am about to run over to them, Korra shoots me a "stay where you are" glance.

"But-" I begin to mouth, but I decide to shut my mouth, figuring I would most likely just get in the way.

Tormentingly, I am forced to stand off to the side and watch them battle. I observe as they keep on getting punched in jabbed by the men and soon they're both skidding on the ground and cornered. Unable to just do nothing, I race over and hop on one of the guys back. As the surprised men tries to throw me off, I tear of his helmet and bang my head against his. I land on my feet as he topples to the ground, unconscious. The other man gapes at me, but when he starts to come at me I kick him straight in the chest. Staggering backwards, he glances between me and his passed out partner before taking him and – quite skillfully might I add – hops on his motorcycle. With his friend tossed over his shoulder, he rides off.

"Woo!" I holler out, waving my arms in the air victoriously. "Never understatement the underdog! Oh yeah!"

"Wow." Whirling around, I find them getting up from the ground. As Mako grins at me, impressed, Korra just smirks. "Who knew my little sister would be the one defeating the bad guys and not me," she says, ruffling my hair playfully.

I glare at her. "Well, I've always told you that I'm stronger than you think!"

Suddenly, once I go to walk forward, a rush of dizziness hits me and if it weren't for them catching me, I would have tumbled to the ground. Placing my hand on my forehead, I squeeze my eyes shut and moan painfully.

"You okay?" both Mako and Korra worriedly ask me.

"Yeah," I answer, opening my eyes and grinning sheepishly at them. "Maybe using my head to knock that guy out wasn't such a smart idea."

After Korra frees Naga from the ropes, she tests her bending by punching her fist forward and nothing blasts out. "I-I can't bend!" she cries in panic.

"Calm down – it'll wear off," Mako reassures. "Those guys were chi-blockers. They're Amon's henchmen."

I cock my eyebrows and say, "Amon? That anti-bending guy with the mask?"

"Yeah. He's the leader of the Equalists."

"What do they want with the Triple Threats?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." He then pinches his temple, his eyebrows scrunched together in distress. "I can't _believe _Bolin got himself into this mess!"

Korra rests her hand on his shoulder. "Mako, we're going to save your brother – I promise you that," she tells him genuinely, her voice making it obvious that she's completely sure.

"We want him safe, too. It's not just you," I add, lending him a soft smile.

He glances at both of our sincere facial expressions and after a few moments of silence, he nods.

"Alright then. We better get going."

xxxxxx

The whole night, from sunset to sunrise, we searched.

Still no Bolin.

We've basically scavenged around every location in the city – every _corner – _and yet we still have no idea where the Equalists are keeping him. We're all utterly exhausted and I've caught myself drifting off quite a lot, though the three of us refuse to stop looking. Normally, I would have gave up and fallen asleep on Naga, but the intense angst that's permanently rushing through my mind keeps me awake.

"We've been out all night," Korra sighs as Naga comes to a halt. "No sign of him..."

Mako, rubbing the fatigue from his eyes, determinately, along with a hint of desperation, states, "We _gotta _keep looking."

"But, where?" I ask, suppressing yet another yawn.

Mako and I hang our heads, stumped, but we look up hopefully when Korra gasps. "I have an idea!" she announces and directs Naga to the left.

I'm practically unconscious by the time we approach at a familiar area. Confusion courses through me once I notice we're at the fountain Korra and I passed through when we first arrived at the city. As Korra and Mako descend Naga, I just flop down on her saddle, my face pressed against her suddenly comfortable neck. Naga glances back at me and I mumble, "Make yourself cozy, Naga, because I don't plan on moving." A sloppy smile spreads across my face when she plops down on her stomach and curls up against a tree.

Nonchalantly, I listen to what Korra and Mako are saying. "When Satori and I first got into town, we ran into an Equalist protestor over there," Korra informs him.

"And, you think they'll know where Bolin is?" Mako questions.

"It's our only lead right now."

Disinterested about the rest of their conversation, my eyes flutter closed as I finally let my body gain the rest it very much deserves. Depressingly though, what feels like only ten minutes later – but in reality it's probably been hours – I'm bitterly awaken by raucous hollering. "Equality now! Equality now! We want equality _now_!"

With a groan, I rise from the saddle, stretch my sore limps, and look over to where the noise is coming from. I find the obnoxious, annoying man Korra and I came in contact with our first day here in the a same exact set up, yelling out aggravatingly.

"Dear gosh," I grumble to myself, rolling my eyes.

I jump down off of Naga and step over to where Korra and Mako are. My hand flies up to my mouth, muffling the laughter that escapes when I take in their position. They're both sound asleep and leaning against each other, their faces painted peacefully.

_How cute_, I think amusingly.

Eager to watch their reactions, I kick both of their legs roughly so they wake up. Their eyes open at the same time and once they realize they're using one another as pillows, they frantically crawl away from each other.

"I, uh... um," babbles Korra nervously.

"Thought I might break up your little love session since the equality guy's here," I remark with a smirk, pointing toward the direction of the man.

Mako's eyes shoot away from Korra and to the guy. "That's him?" he asks.

"Uh huh."

"Let's go talk to him." He jumps to his feet and begins making his way over, blatantly forgotten about his embarrassing awakening; unlike Korra.

The glare she's currently giving would be terrifying if I didn't know her as well as I do. So, as a response, I just grin smugly at her. "I hate you," she hisses, standing up from the ground so we can follow Mako.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who put you guys in that position," I defend. "That was _all_ you two."

She's about to respond but shuts her mouth when we approach the equality stand. When the man notices us, he gasps and jabs a finger at Korra in antipathy. "It's you again! You cannot silence me Avatar!" he shouts through his megaphone.

Korra smacks the megaphone out of his hand, causing it to crash on the ground and break into many, little pieces. "Shut your yapper and listen up. My friend got kidnapped by some chi-blockers. Where did they take him?" she demands.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" he replies, his attempt at lying failing horribly.

"Oh, I think you do." She then proceeds to bend the ground under the table he's standing on. It shoots unbelievably far up into the air and the multiple fliers that were piled on it slowly float down and around us. After tumbling to the ground, the man begins to gather up as many fliers as he can hold.

Mako catches one of the fliers and reads, "Witness the Revelation tonight at nine o'clock."

"What's this Revelation?" I ask the man pointedly.

"Nothing that concerns that lights of _you three_," he snaps, still on his hands and knees.

Korra snatches him by his collar and holds him up. "You better believe it concerns us. Spill it," she orders, her voice dangerously threatening.

"No one knows what the Revelation is and I have no idea what happened to your friend. But, if he's a bender,

then my bet is that he's getting what's coming to him!"

"Where's it happening?" Mako asks.

Suddenly, a whistle is blown and we all look over to see a police man hurrying toward us. "Hey! What's going on over there?" the police man yells.

"The Avatar is oppressing us! Help!" the man in Korra's grip cries.

Chucking him to the side, Korra says, "Let's scram." We quickly agree and while Korra and and I leap onto Naga, Mako snags a handful of fliers from the ground before hoping on after us.

xxxxxx

It's now that night and the three of us are headed to the Revelation.

Since there wasn't a location on the fliers, we had to figure out where this Equalist rally is being to held on our own. Fortunately, we're smart enough to discover the map drawn on the back when you connect four of the fliers together. We stopped to buy disguises, simple, civilian outfits, before venturing to the area where the building is located.

I have to admit, I'm sorta nervous. The whole Equalist situation frightens me, especially Amon, because they seem so maliciously sadistic; I could tell when they were battling Korra and Mako. Also, the fact that they captured Bolin terrifies me even more. They're so merciless – they wouldn't hesitate to hurt anyone, pacifically a bender. What if Bolin gets seriously injured? Physically or mentally? I don't think I can stand that.

After Korra directs Naga and Pabu to stay hidden, we stroll toward the Revelation entrance. I'm unsurprised to find a buff, intimidating guard standing by the door. "This is a private event," he says in a powerfully deep voice. "No one gets in without an invitation."

"Uh, invitation?" Korra repeats, trying to hide her confusion with an innocent smile.

The guards eyes narrow skeptically, but thankfully Mako saves us by withdrawing a flier from his pocket and showing it to him. "You mean this?" he asks nicely.

I contain a sigh of relief when the guard accepts the flier and an accepting grin inches on his stiff face. "The Revelation is upon us, my brother and sisters," he welcomes, motioning us inside.

Making our way through a few halls, we discover an enormous room with an abundant amount of people grouped in the center of it. "Wow. I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place," Mako expresses. "Keep your eyes out for Bolin."

We nod and follow him down a staircase. As we shove our way through the people, florescent lights flash on, lighting up the stage which has a huge Equalist banner hung behind it.

An announcer suddenly hollers out, "Please welcome your leader, your savior, Amon!" The middle of the stage opens up and Amon, along with a few chi-blockers, emerge from below. Boisterous cheers erupt from the crowd at the sight of him. He lifts his head and when I see is masked face, chills ride up my spine. I notice Korra tense up at my side, so I reassuringly take her hand and squeeze it.

Amon steps up to the microphone once the applauds subside and begins to speak in a dominate, bloodcurdling voice. "My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders. This made us easy targets for the fire bender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that fire bender took my family from me – then, he took my face." A collective amount of gasps and murmurs sound through the crowd. "I've been forced to live behind a mask ever since."

"As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City," Amon continues and everyone boo's at the mention, causing me to clench my jaw in anger. "And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she is wrong; the only thing bending brings is suffering. It has been the cause of every war, in every era. But that, is about to change."

"I know you have been wondering. What _is _the Revelation? You are about to get your answer." The three of us exchange apprehensive glances. "Since the beginning of time, spirits have acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to _me_. They say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance! They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality; the power to take a persons bending away _permanently_."

My eyes widen in disbelief and I breath out, "No way."

"That's impossible," Korra mutters shakily.

"This guy is insane," whispers Mako.

"Now, for a demonstration. Please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the triads, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City," Amon introduces to the already booing crowd as Zolt is brought out in ropes. I intake a gulp of breath when Bolin and three triads are also brought out onto the stage and shoved to their knees. When I study his horrified expression, I hold back the urge to sprint onto the state this second.

"There's Bolin," Korra says, immediately stepping forward.

Mako grips her shoulder and jerks her back. "Wait. We can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this," he tells her quietly.

"Then come up with a game plan, team captain," Korra retorts through gritted teeth.

I hush them, gesturing back to the stage when Amon begins speaking again. "Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders. But, his rein of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt a chance to fight to keep his bending." After this is said, Zolt is untied and positioned parallel to Amon.

"You're gonna regret doing that, pal!" Zolt shouts before sending a blast of fire his way.

Amon skillfully dodges each shot, hastily getting closer to him each time. Right when a strong, bolt of lighting ignites from Zolt's fingers, Amon twists his arm so the lighting is directed upwards and ruthlessly shoves him on his knees. Slowly, Amon presses his thumb to his forehead and, before I know it, the lightning dies as Zolt collapses onto the stage. After a few seconds, Zolt sits up and weakly throws his fist out, but no fire bends from it.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" Zolt chokes out.

"Your fire bending is gone... _forever_. The era of bending is over. A new era of equality has begun!"

My jaw drops and I glimpse over to see Korra practically shaking in horror. But, my gazes switches back to the stage to discover one of the chi-blockers untying a triad and forcing him forward. Bolin and the other victims just sit there, restricted to just watch and wait for their turn.

"So, any ideas yet?" Korra asks us hopefully.

Mako nods. "I think so," he replies, pointing to the wall where tubular machines are attached. "See those machines? They're powered by water and steam. If you, Korra, can create some cover, I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing. Then, we duck out of here."

"Works for me."

"What do I do?" I question, desperately wanting to help in someway.

They discuss silently with their eyes before glancing at me with pursed lips. "Go wait out by the exit. It's gonna get dangerous in here," Mako tells me sternly.

I gape incredulously. "But, guys -"

The stare they both pull on me shuts me up so I just furiously stomp through the crowd, over to a side door, and burst through it. Climbing down a latter that leads to the ground, I land on my feet and lean against a building wall with my arms draped over my chest fumingly.

Who do they think they _are _ordering me to wait outside? I saved their butts just last night and they tell me I can't handle a dangerous situation? I'm becoming entirely sick of Korra treated me like a child who is incapable of doing anything but sit around and be protected. Even Mako is doing it now that we're getting close! Do I really seem _that _helpless?

Bending is an amazing gift, yeah, but non-benders deserve some appreciation, too. If I learned some skills then I'm sure I'd be just as able to save Bolin as they are – even now I know I can help. But, for some reason, they believe because they're proficient benders and I'm not that they have to make sure I am safe. I feel so... downgraded. Just once I want to be looked upon as the hero; the one who's admired. Is that really too much to ask? Heck, maybe I'm starting to understand where the Equalists are coming from.

Now only if they weren't so demented.

I'm knocked out my trance when a figure alights exactly in front of me. My eyes bulge out of my head when I discover that it's a chi-blocker with two electric bars in his fists. Unlike the other chi-blockers I faced earlier, this man has his helmet off, giving away his identity. He seems young, only around the ages of twenty or twenty-one, and he has shaggy, brunette hair along with sparkling, hazel eyes – but inside his beautiful orbs is sheer outrage.

"Thought you could get away, huh?" he hisses at me, backing me even closer to the wall. "Thought you could just hide out while your friends could rescue one of the triads? Well, think again, sweetheart." He's about to shove the electric weapons into my sides, but I swiftly duck under his arm before he can do so.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I lie nervously, glancing around to try and find a good way to escape. Even though I am sure he'd outrun me.

He throws his head back and laughs darkly. "Oh, you think I'd actually believe you? All you benders do is lie and cause destruction; it's just what you devils are born to do!"

All the fear I suddenly felt washes away into confusion. "Whoa, Buddy. I'm not a bender."

"Don't try and -"

"I'm serious!" I interrupt, shoving my fist forward in many different ways, demonstrating how no element ever shoots out. "Just because I'm the Avatar's sister doesn't mean I automatically bend!" Instantly, a gasp flies past my lips after the accidental words. I really just admitted I'm the Avatar's sister? How any more _stupid _could I possibly be?

He ponders what I said before grinning maliciously. "So, the Avatar has a non-bending sister? Hm, I'm sure Amon will be _very_ intrigued by this." Then he's gone – down the alley and to most likely inform all his little Equalist allies about the secret I just idiotically spilled to the enemy?

Crud.

Unexpectedly, the doors above me are being burst open and I glance up to see Mako and Bolin bolting out of them. Directly on their trail is another chi-blocker – with those same electric rods might I add – and while Bolin and Mako are descending the latter, he impulsively electrocutes it. Their pained yells flood my ears before they collapse onto the ground.

"Bolin! Mako!" I cry, rushing to their sides.

They're already on their feet again when I experience an extremely agonizing sensation race through my back; it almost feels like a rippling of hot, steaming water is passing under my skin. I scream and fall to the ground, my body currently seeming paralyzed. I'm horrifyingly confused as to what just happened to me, but when my eyes shift up to see the chi-blocker holding his terrible weapons, I realize I was just electrocuted.

Both Mako and Bolin gaze at me despairingly and then Bolin furiously begins to attack the chi-blocker. Mako follows his lead and they start off battling pretty well, though soon they get electrocuted like me, too. Beginning to gain some feeling back, I attempt to weakly go to their aids, but the chi-blocker crudely kicks me back onto the ground and I moan in pain.

"You benders need to understand – there's no place in the world for you anymore," he snarls.

A relieved smile spreads across my face when a boulder knocks him him into the building wall and Korra, obviously the one who came to our rescue, retorts, "I wouldn't count us out just yet."

As she whistles for Naga, I struggle to my feet, groaning in the process. Naga comes bounding over and Korra helps both Mako and I on while multiple chi-blockers emerge from the building. Running out of time to assist Bolin on, Naga simply grabs him by the back of his shirt collar as we make our escape. I glimpse back and, to my absolute relief, we're not being chased.

After a little while of bolting away, Naga lets Bolin climb on behind me before we continue toward the pro-bending arena. While Mako speaks to Korra, I look over my shoulder to Bolin. He smiles feebly, still visibly shaken up, and the butterflies in my stomach flutter. Unsurprisingly, I know.

"Hey," he mutters.

"Hi," I whisper back. "Ya know, I'm really glad you're okay."

His smile widens, but just barely. "I'm glad you're okay, too."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I'm just happy you are."

That's all we say for the rest of the ride to the arena and when we drop them off and bid goodbyes, I can't help but notice his gaze lingers slightly on me – just like Mako's did on Korra the night before.

This simple act causes my heart to soar.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Satori's P.O.V

_Hello, my love. I know I just sent a letter you last week, but I couldn't stop myself from writing another one. Your father and I miss you dearly. It just isn't the same without you and Korra around. Sometimes I regret allowing you two to leave us, but then I remember that I was going to have to give you up someday. According to your last letter you sounded like you were having a splendid time so knowing you are happy makes missing you worth it. Now, about this Bolin boy. You really like him don't you, Satori? Oh, how I wish I were there to meet him; he's sounds delightful from the way you described. I hope it all works out between the two of you—although no matter how wonderful Bolin is, he still will never deserve you. Your father wants you to know that you don't need any ol' boyfriend, but just ignore that. Alright, my dear. I best be going now. Write me back as soon as you can. We love you so much._

"Love you, too, mom," I mutter to myself, smiling adoringly once I finish reading my mother's letter.

Writing my parents really helps me through all the dramatic occurrences of my life in Republic City. I've told them about the situation with Bolin and how Mako has became who I now consider a best friend, but I leave out whatever happens with Amon or the Equalists. Korra does the same with her letters, too, because the last thing we need is them worrying about us even more than they already do. Sometimes I wish I could express my feelings about it, but I never do.

I rise from my bed and stalk over to my dresser. Sliding the top drawer open, I place the folded letter with all the others I've received and take the sealed one that's addressed to Korra. After slipping on my slippers and turning off the lights, I silently stalk out of my room—being especially careful to not disturb Ikki and Jinora who are asleep in the rooms next to mine.

"Korra!" I call once I approach one of the few training areas. She's currently undertaking some air bending forms and by the way she's performing them, I notice how well she has approved.

She quits momentarily and faces me with a welcoming grin. "Hey, Tor. What's up?" she replies, making her way over to sit on the steps.

"Nothing really. Just finished reading another one of mom's letters." I rest next to her and hand her the letter. "This one's for you."

"Thanks," she says appreciatively. But, when she's about to read it, the music on the radio turns rather fuzzy before the voice that haunts benders across Republic City echoes around us.

"Good evening, my fellow Equalists. This is your leader, Amon. As you have heard the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one—proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at _nothing _to quash our revolution. But, we can not be stopped; our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear."

The chilling voice ends and the music begins to play again. Letting out a distressed breath, my eyes divert over to Korra to find her still eying the radio with horror clear in her facial expression. I cover her hand with one of mine and she jumps slightly, obviously startled, before looking at me.

"Korra, everything's gonna be fine," I comfort her, smiling reassuringly. "You don't have to be so afraid of him. You're stronger than he is."

She snorts, rolling her eyes. "I'm not _scared_, Satori."

"Korra... It's alright to be—"

"Really, I'm not. You think Amon can scare me so easily? Well, he can't—no one can." She stands up, absentmindedly fiddling with her arm band. "I'm going to turn in early, okay?"

"But—"

Once again, she interrupts me before I can prove my point. "Goodnight, Satori." She then proceeds to jog inside and leave with all her emotions still bottled up.

A noise of frustration brews up in the back of my throat and I bury my face in my hands.

xxxxxx

For the past few days, Mako has been persistently nagging me about how I need to spend more time with Bolin. He says cowering off to the side like a pathetic, little animal is going to get me absolutely no where. The logical part of my mind agrees with him, but the stubborn part—also know as the part I mostly listen to—chants to continue to be an overly timid moron.

"If you don't listen to my advise, Bolin will never know your feelings for him," he had said.

"Hey, he could just miraculously figure it out one night, grow wings so he can fly to the temple, and then confess his never-ending love for me?" I suggested lightly.

He didn't necessarily trust that proposal.

Finally, after I really thought about his recommendations, I worked up the courage to go forth ask Bolin if he would like to hang out with me. I'm not going to call it a date because, like Mako had told me before, it's better not to scare him away with too much forwardness.

So here I am, practically trembling with nerves, as I venture my way toward the attic. Mako had made sure that Bolin will be there when I arrive.

"Bolin?" I call hesitantly, ascending the latter. "You up here?"

When I am welcomed by silence and not a greeting from Bolin, confusion—and quite a lot of disappointment—courses through me. But, when I hear the thud of footsteps coming up from behind me, I whirl around to see Bolin strolling out of their mini bathroom.

In just a towel.

Holy crap.

"Satori?" he questions, his face scrunched up in skepticism. Obviously, he isn't embarrassed by the fact that he's practically standing naked in front of me—unlike me. "What are you doing here?"

My cheeks warm up exceedingly. I try my best to keep myself from gawking at his perfectly sculpted abs that currently are sparkling with drops of water, but it's not working out too well. "I-I... uh... J-Just came... eh, wow..." I stutter out pitifully, too distracted and humiliated to focus on completing an understandable reply.

His lips curl into an egoistical smirk. "Oh, I'm sorry. Does me being in only a towel bother you, Tor?"

"No!" I snap quickly. "No, it doesn't. But, it's common curtsey to be fully clothed when you have a guest."

"Well, my guest showed up out of the blue. How was I supposed to know?"

"Just go put some pants on, Bolin!"

"Just pants?" he teases.

"You know what I mean, dumbo."

He chuckles before stalking over to their small dresser and scavenging through it. After only a few seconds, he pulls out his usual attire. "Uh, you're going to have to close your eyes," he tells me, still smirking. "We don't really have any rooms for me to change in besides this one."

"Right. Okay." I clap my hands over my eyes so all I see is darkness.

The sounds of zippers and ruffling of clothing fills the silence and right when those noise fades, I feel a sudden presence behind me. "Now are you gonna tell me why you came here?" he whispers into my ear. His warm breath tickles my skin and a shiver travels up my spine.

"Yeah," I breath out, uncover my eyes, and face him. "I-I, um, was just wondering if you wanted t-to hang out? Ya know, like we did when we first met."

"Sure. I'd like that," he says instantly, grinning.

I'm a bit taken aback at first; I didn't expect him to answer so fast—so surely. But, the fact that he did, overwhelms with glee. The reoccurring urge to hug him gnaws at but, like always, I ignore it.

"Great! Do you want to go now?"

"Why not. Just let me leave a note for Mako and -"

I cut him off, chortling slightly, "No need. Mako knows I was coming here to ask."

He just shrugs nonchalantly. "Alright. Then let's go!" He then grasps my hand and lead us down the latter. A goofy smile spreads across my face from his touch.

Bolin's P.O.V

Quite pleased with myself, I watch as Satori throws her head back and buoyant laughter bubbles past her lips. I've been able to amuse her throughout the whole day and I can't help but wanting to continue to do so. Her laugh is just so freeing and smooth that it can brightens up almost any mood—yet occasionally an obnoxious snort escapes. She despises when that happens, but I find it incredibly adorable.

Frankly, I just find _her _to be adorable; in every way. The way she blushes at the flirtatious words I compliment her with, how her dimpled smile lights up her face, how her baby blue eyes are constantly sparkling in such a gorgeous way, and especially when she does minor, embarrassing acts because she's nervous. She just radiates so much positive energy_—a_nd boy, is she pretty. I've always known how attractive she is, but it never really occurred to me till today.

Although, I don't like her like that. Korra's the one I want.

Yeah. I don't _like _Satori.

… Right?

"Bolin?" My eyes snap up to find that the two of us have halted our walking and Satori is gazing at me in curiosity.

I swallow and shake my head back and forth to entirely wake up from my haze. "Uh, yeah?"

"What are you thinking about? You seem really concentrated on something."

"N-Nothing! Just about our day," I lie effortlessly, sending her a grin.

"Oh. Okay."

We stroll around the city in a peaceful silence. It's just now dimming outside, so I make sure I'm positioned extra close to her—just in case. We finally reach the arena and I invite her inside for a drink.

"Bolin, you don't have to—" she begins to protest, but I interject before she can finish.

"I want to, Tor."

She blushes faintly and nods. I politely open the door for her and when her cheeks, once again, warm up, I feel proud that I'm capable of flattering her so easily. We make small talk as we stride down the hallways and up the stairs until we approach the latter to my apartment. After I let her go first and I'm halfway up, I hear my brothers surprised, yet delighted, voice.

"Satori! I was hoping you'd be here!"

I quicken my climbing and rise up to find Mako picking her up and swinging her around in an embrace. A flabbergasting rush of jealousy courses through me and the yearn to yank my brother off of her creeps up on me. But, I hold it back, confused as to why I'm enduring these unfamiliar reactions.

Satori chuckles once he sets her down, raising an eyebrow. "It's good to see you, too, Mako? I mean, I give you props for that spectacular greeting," she jokes.

"I'm just so ecstatic!" He waves me over. "Come here, bro. I want you to hear this, too."

I oblige, trudging over.

"First off, Satori, remember the advice you gave me? How the best things happen when you're not expecting them?"

"Uh huh," she says.

"Well, I was crossing the street when a moped crashed into me -"

Our gasps interrupt him. "Whoa. Mako, are you okay?" I question worriedly.

He waves his hand dismissively. "Yeah. Just a few bruises. Anyway, the driver of the moped turned out to be a beautifulgirl—and I mean _beautiful. _She felt terrible and even more so when she recognized me from pro-pending. She insisted on making it up to me by buying me dinner tomorrow night. I, of course, accepted. She then drove away, leaving me still utterly baffled by her shocking beauty."

"Wow. That's great news, bro!" I congratulate, slapping him on the back. "She sounds hot."

"Oh you don't even know, Bo."

We both look down at Satori who has a slightly troubled expression, but smiles genuinely when she makes eye contact with Mako. "I'm really happy for you, Mako," she tells him sincerely. "Did you, ya know, get a _good _feeling with her?"

"Oh yeah," he breaths out, smirking dreamily. "But, it's all thanks to you, Satori. Your advise really ran with me and now this happened! Don't know what I'd do without you as a friend."

She snickers, smacking him playfully on the arm. "Now stop that. You're making me blush," she teases sarcastically, causing us to both laugh. "Well, I better get going."

I gaze at her, a hint of disappointment growing inside of me. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm really not trying to have Tenzin up my butt right now so it's better for me to arrive at the temple on time." She waves to both of as she begins to descend down the stairs.

"Be careful," Mako practically orders.

"Psst, you know me—always searching for danger." She rolls her eyes at him. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. See ya, guys!"

I smile absentmindedly to myself before facing Mako again, who's giving me a smug look.

"What?" I ask, lending him a weird look in return.

"Oh, nothing," he replies, holding his arms out in front of him in unconvincing innocence. He strides over and plops down on the couch, snatching up the newspaper in the process. "So, how was your date with Satori?"

"It was great! We -" I suddenly shut my mouth when I fully understand what he asked. "It wasn't a date, Mako."

"Of course it wasn't," he mutters, clearly indecisive about my statement, as he flips through the newspaper pages.

"Seriously! We just hung out as friends! No dating was involved."

"You say it like it'd be such a horrible thing."

I release a frustrated breath before joining him on the couch. "I-I'm not trying to make it seem like that because I'm sure it wouldn't be awful if I went on a date with her. But, I'm just not into Satori like that."

He peers over at me pointedly. "Bo, you always complain about never being able to have a stable relationship since every girl that likes you is just a crazy fan girl," he states.

"So?"

"What I am trying to say is that maybe you should open your eyes a bit." He chucks the newspaper to the side, gets to his feet, and heads toward the restroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

Exasperated, I flop down on my stomach and groan into the cushions.

Satori is simply friend material. Anyway, I highly doubt she'd like me back even if I contained feelings for her. Now Korra on the other hand, she's the one I belong with—it's just obvious.

Something painful churns in the pit of my stomach, but I overlook it.

Satori's P.O.V

Being supportive for Mako along with feeling sympathetic for Korra is exceptionally difficult. Korra's my sister, yes, but Mako is also my best friend. How am I supposed be there for both of them? I want terribly for them to be together, so both of them will be happy, but that isn't happening, much to my displeased surprise. Although this girl Mako met sounds perfect for him, I still have a gut feeling that he thinks of Korra as more than a friend and teammate.

Other than that, I've actually had an amazing day. Bolin and I ate out together and, in my opinion, we had a terrific time. He seemed flirty, but at the same time I felt like he was pushing me away whenever I attempted to make a move. They weren't necessarily major acts like leaning in for a kiss, although he casually twitched his hand away when I went to hold it. I discarded it, not letting it get to me like I normally would.

I just hope today made some progress with him and I.

"Satori," Pema greets sweetly when I enter the dining room where everyone is seated for dinner. "You're just in time for supper."

"Hi, Pema. Thank you for waiting," I say, smiling as I take my seat next to Korra.

She just nods and Tenzin begins the routinely blessings. But, we all raise our heads when he is cut off by an unfamiliar voice. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

My eyes dart over to the doorway to see a middle aged man emerging. He's dressed in elegant water tribe apparel and, to put is short, he stands out like any man from the water tribes would; kinda like my father. However, there's something about him that irks me.

"This is my home, Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner," Tenzin almost growls.

Tarrlok lets out a relived breath as he replies with, "Good, because I am absolutely famished. Air benders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?"

"I suppose," Tenzin grumbles, aggravated.

Tarrlok makes his way over to Korra and I. A satisfied grin slowly inches onto his face when he positions himself next to Korra, causing me to have to abruptly scoot over. I become suddenly irritated that this man just so rudely invites himself in; the look he's giving my sister is making me like him any more either.

"Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor to meet you. I am councilmen Tarrlok, representative for the Northern Water Tribe," he introduces.

"Nice to meet you," she says, smiling friendlily.

Right when she gets the chance, Ikki starts blabbing off to him, "Why do you have three pony tails? And why do you smell like a lady? You're weird." I contain my laughter as best as possible at the appalled look on Tarrlok's face.

"Well, aren't you... precocious."

I roll my eyes as I dig into my rice, but I glance up when Tarrlok is suddenly leaning over to stare at me expectantly. "What?" I question once I swallow.

"You're Satori, correct?" he observes.

"Yep. That's me. Why?"

"Just curious." He then leans back and continues on another topic with Korra. "So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some _real _initiative."

"Thanks," Korra says gratefully. "I think you're the first authority figure who is happy I'm here."

"Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived."

All our gazes switch to Tenzin while I take another bite. "_Enough _with the flattery, Tarrlok. What do you want with Korra?" he demands seriously.

"Patience, Tenzin. I'm getting to that," Tarrlok assures. "As you may have heard, Korra, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution—and I want you to join me."

"Really?" she asks.

"What?" Tenzin and I both gasp.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly; someone who is fearless in the face of danger. That someone is is you, Avatar Korra!"

I clench my fists together, furious that he's even giving Korra this option. She already has so much on her plate and she defiantly doesn't need any more danger forced on her. And, knowing Korra, she'll be intrigued by something like this—especially if it'll help stop Amon.

"Join your task force?" she repeats before gazing down at her bowl. "I can't."

My jaw drops, astonished by her answer. By the looks of Tarrlok and Tenzin, they are, too.

"I must admit, I'm rather surprised. I-I'd thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon," Tarrlok responds, obviously trying to hide his agitation at the fact that she declined.

"Well, I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now I just need to focus on that," Korra explains logically.

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect! You'd get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city."

"Hey, dude," I cut in, narrowing my eyes at him. "Korra gave you her answer. Stop pestering her about it, will ya?"

"Satori's right. I think it's time for you to go, Tarrlok," Tenzin states, setting down his cup of tea.

Tarrlok frowns, but still obliges. "Very well. _But_, I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon," he says bitter-sweetly and bows respectfully when he stands. "It's been a pleasure, Avatar Korra."

As he exits the room, Ikki calls, "Bye bye, pony tail man!" This time, I laugh and show her a thumbs up which she immediately returns.

"That was strange," Korra murmurs quietly to me once everyone pursues eating.

"You can say that again," I whisper back before shooting her a strict look. "Be careful with him, alright? He gives me a bad vibe."

She smirks. "Yeah and you also said Naga gave you bad vibes. How'd that turn out?"

"Just shut up and eat your vegetables."

xxxxxx

Tonight will be one of the few times I've ever ornately dressed. Instead of my usual water tribe tunic, leggings, and fur boots, I am decked out in a lovely, pale blue dress that flows down to my ankles and white flats cover my feet. While my hair is ordinarily styled in two braids, it is currently let lose, my naturally curly hair piling around my shoulders. My face is normal since neither Korra or I ever have worn makeup, let along own any.

The reason for the elegant appearances is because Tarrlok threw a gala together in Korra's honor. Korra has been rejecting him for the past few days, ignoring all the extravagant gifts he has sent, so we assume this is just another way to try and get Korra to join his task force. She would have declined the invitation to this event, but many important civilians are going to be there, too, and Korra doesn't want to come off disrespectful by not showing up. Therefore, we're all heading toward the celebration.

Out of all the times I've hated being the Avatar's sister, today I'm thrilled since I, too, am invited to the lavish party. Never in my life have I been able to attend something so high-end and affluent and, to my quite frank, I have no idea how to act—although I'm still excited. I just hope I won't make a fool of myself in front of so many rich women and men of this city.

We enter the very large and decorated building that the gala is taking place in. The children, also attired very nicely, run energetically around. When everyone claps at Korra's attendance, I can't help but chuckle softly at her awe stricken expression. As Pema begins socializing, Tenzin, Korra, and I stay together.

"I can't believe this all for me," expresses Korra.

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting, so keep your guard up. It's not like him to throw a part just for the fun of it," Tenzin tells, blatantly suspicious.

"I wouldn't call this "fun,'" I murmur, my eyes darting around at all the snobby, old people standing around doing nothing.

Tarrlok approaches us with a grin on his face. "So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra. If you'll excuse us, the city awaits it's hero," he says acceptably. He starts taking her away and Korra hastily takes a hold of my arm, pulling me along with them.

"You can go enjoy yourself, Satori," Tarrlok tells me, hinting that he doesn't want me around.

I narrow my eyes at him slightly as Korra jumps to my rescue. "I prefer her being at my side," she informs him, still gripping my arm desperately.

"Very well then." The annoyance thick in his tone brings me much satisfaction.

Tarrlok leads us over to a pudgy man, most likely around the age of forty, and just by the look of him I note he's very acclaimed. "Korra, it's my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato," Tarrlok aquatints.

"Nice to meet you," she says.

Hiroshi bows and states admirably, "We're all expecting great things from you."

"Right," Korra mumbles, troubled. "Greatness..."

"Hey, guys." Our gazes switch over when we surprisingly hear Mako's voice. He, too, is elegantly dressed up and on his arm is an incredibly gorgeous teenage girl as they make their way over to us. I raise my eyebrow at him and point secretly to the girl, silently questioning if this is _the _girl, and he proudly nods. I smirk and mouth, "Impressive," to him.

From the corner of my eye, I notice Bolin coming up to Mako's side and my cheeks burn when I study him up and down. He looks, to say the least, very handsome—his usual, partially shaggy hair is slicked back and he wears a similar suit to Mako's except it's a dark green. When we meet gazes, he sends me his award winning smile and I almost swoon.

But, why are they here?

"This is my daughter, Asami," Hiroshi introduces, gesturing to the beautiful girl.

Oh. That's why.

"It's lovely to meet you—Satori, too. Mako's told me so much about you both," Asami says genuinely.

I nod, smiling, as I respond with, "It's great meeting you, too, Asami."

As expected, Korra isn't too pleased by her presence. "Really? He hasn't mentioned you _at all_," she bites out before forcing herself to become more polite. "How did you two meet?"

"Asami crashed into him on her moped," Bolin pipes up.

"What? Are you okay?" Korra asks in concern.

"I'm fine—_more_ than fine," Mako replies cheerfully. "Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team. We're back in the tournament!"

A delighted gasp flies past my lips and I clap my hands together. "That's great!" I cheer.

"Yeah. Terrific," Korra sighs.

My face falls and I rest a hand on her back comfortingly. She peers over at me, her eyes coated with jealously and sorrow, and I shine her a reassuring smile. She just shakes her head dismissively before taking a recomposing breath so no one else notices her abrupt change of mood.

"Chief Beifong," Tarrlok calls, signaling her over. "I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met."

She glares at Korra in loath. "Just because the city's throwing you this big ta-do doesn't mean you're anything special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this," she hisses. As she saunters away, I glower at her back in irritation.

"Well, she hasn't gotten any friendlier," I retort.

"No kidding," Korra replies sourly.

Tarrlok suddenly perks up. "Korra, please come with me." She obliges, but when I got to follow Tarrlok throws me a pointed look. "_Alone_," he snaps.

I huff and cross my arms over my chest while they carry on. But, my mood instantly brightens when Bolin grasps my arm and yanks me over to him, Mako, and Asami—just his touch brings a smile to my face.

"Wouldn't want you to be by yourself now, would we?" he says cheekily.

"Guess not," I reply.

"By the way, you look really pretty."

I blush, the corners of my mouth twitching into an even bigger smile. "Thanks, Bo. So do you." He raises his eyebrows and my mouth drops when I realize what I just said. "I-I mean you don't look pretty—handsome is more like it..."

He fakes acting appalled, holding his hand over his chest. "Well, I was hoping I looked pretty! Do you know how long it took to do my hair?" We laugh shortly together and after he smiles gently. "Thanks, Tori."

"Anytime, Bolin."

We look away from each other when Mako clears his throat. My eyes narrow down at him when he suggestively wiggles his eyebrows at the two of us. I resist the urge to punch him in the face by changing the subject and speaking to Asami.

"So, Asami. When you and Mako first met, he babbled on and on about it. You should have seen it," I say, smirking.

"Oh really?" Asami giggles, patting Mako's face affectionately. "That's too adorable."

"Yeah and it's very rare for Mako to be adorable."

As Asami and Bolin laugh, Mako glares at me in agitation. "Good one, Satori," he grumbles.

Suddenly, obnoxious, grouped voices rise up in the somewhat hushed room. I face the noise to see paparazzi surrounding the grand staircase where Tarrlok and Korra are located. Uncertainty races through me and my face falls in worry for my sister when the reporters begin spitting out questions. They continue to ask why she's backed out on the task force and demand why she isn't doing anything to stop the revolution. She attempts to stutter out answers, but fails, obviously unsure about what to say. I purse my lips as she visibly gets angrier and angrier, and when someone asks if she's afraid of Amon, she cracks.

"I'm not _afraid _of anybody!" she shouts, causing everyone to slip into silence. "If the city needs me... then I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon."

"There's your headline, folks!" Tarrlok announces, looping an arm around Korra's shoulders while the cameras begin to flash.

I hang my head disappointingly and clench my fists at my side. "I knew Tarrlok was up to something like this," I state acerbically. "Gosh, Korra shouldn't have let the questions get to her!"

Bolin places an upholding hand on my shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Satori. If Korra thinks this is the right thing to do, then we gotta trust her on that," he says.

"I can't trust it when it's putting her in so much danger."

"It might not be that dangerous. Anyway, if it get's really risky, I'm sure Korra will back out."

He was wrong. For the past few days, Korra has been ambushing Equalist hideouts with the task force and returning with bruises and scratches each time. I kept my mouth shut, knowing she won't listen to me; no matter how much it bothers me to see her do this every night. But, when I find out she challenged Amon to a duel, just her and him, I couldn't hold back any longer.

I burst through Korra's bedroom doors, fuming. "Korra, you're not doing this," I forbid. "I won't let you."

She doesn't look away from where she's gazing outside the window as she responds, "Don't try and stop me, Satori. I decided this and I'm going through with it."

"But, this is absolutely insane! You know how ruthless Amon is. You're gonna get hurt—or maybe even get your bending taken away!"

She turns around to make eye contact with me. "I need to face Amon on my own. It's my duty to do so," she tells me determinedly.

"You can defeat Amon another way, with the help of other people. How do you know Amon's going to listen to you? He could bring along a whole bunch of chi-blockers and you'll be all alone!" I cry before taking a shaky breath. "Please, Korra. You're my sister. I don't know what I'll do if I lose you."

"Tor, I'll be fine. You won't lose me tonight, okay? I promise."

She steps over to me and I immediately throw my arms around her. She returns to the embrace before withdrawing away and smiling reassuringly. "Be careful, Korra." Before I can say anything else, she strides out of the room and slams the door shut behind her.

I press my lips into a thin line, sliding down to the floor and leaning against the wall. My eyes float over to the window where I have a perfect view of Avatar Aang Memorial Island, the place Korra will be battling Amon.

"Keep her safe, Avatar Aang," I whisper pleadingly into the air.

I wait about two hours, never moving from my place on her floor, until I hear frantic footsteps sprinting down the hall. Right when I get to my feet, Korra is bursting through the door and wrapping me up in a hug.

"You were right," she blubbers. "Amon b-brought his chi-blockers. H-He had me all tied up, and said he would destroy me, just not yet. I-I was so terrified!"

I circle my arms around her and squeeze her securely. "It's alright, sis. You're here and it's all over," I assure, rubbing her back comfortingly. She continues to sob into my shoulder and I unhesitatingly let her, my heart aching for her.

Amon really is becoming a serious problem.

And no one knows what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Satori's P.O.V

I sit on the edge of my bed—shaken, puzzled, afraid. My trembling hands tightly grip the piece of paper while my eyes scan over the four, eerie words that are printed on it for what's probably been the twentieth time.

_You will join us._

I received this note just a few minutes ago by an unfamiliar deliver. When I saw that it was unaddressed I became confused. But I just shrugged it off, assuming it was from my parents and they just forgot to sign that it was from the tribe. I eagerly tore it open; although I really wish I hadn't. The letter is completely blank besides those four words written in the middle of the page—no signature, no address, absolutely no clue of who could have sent this.

This utterly terrified me.

_Who_ will I join? This... This couldn't be from the _Equalists_ could it? What would they want with me? I'm nothing special. I can't chi-block nor do I have any interest in destroying the bending population. Does this have to do with when I blurted out how I was Korra's sister at the rally? That's obviously how they discovered who I am. Maybe they plan to use me as bait to capture Korra; or maybe to lure more non-benders in by displaying that even the Avatar's sister is on their side.

This may not even be from the Equalists. But who else is an "us?" Is there another group of oppressors besides the Equalists? No. I really don't they there is. It only makes sense if this note was created by Amon.

Trying me best to stop my teeth from chattering, I read the statement again.

_You will join us_.

My eyes snap over to the door when it unexpectedly bursts open. When I see that it's Korra, decked out in her pro-bending uniform, I hastily shove the letter under my legs. I try my best to force a convincing smile her way.

"Hey, Korra," I greet, mentally slapping myself when my voice cracks toward the end.

Fortunately, it doesn't blow my cover. "Hey. I'm heading down to practice. You wanna join?" she offers cheerfully.

"Uh... I-I'm fine here. You go ahead without me."

She shrugs nonchalantly before sauntering out the room and jogging down the hall. "Alright then. See you later!" she calls. I don't bother to reply since I highly doubt she'd hear me.

The urge to show Korra the letter is really itching on me, but I know that would be just drive in her insane with worry and she doesn't need that right now. Ever since she quit Tarrlok's task force she's been feeling a lot less pressured about Amon and has been happy with her routine of air bending training and her successful pro-bending career—I don't want to ruin her path of peacefulness. I'm sure this note won't cause anything major anyway.

Hopefully.

xxxxxx

The light snow flakes flurry down on me as I stroll around the temple in the peaceful evening atmosphere. Since I had nothing better to do, I decided to take a little walk to calm my nerves. Everything about winter nights relaxes me—the chilling wind caressing my face, the sound of my boots crunching the snow below me, the beautiful scenery of the white powder piling on top of everything. It all reminds me of being back home when it was just Korra, our parents and I eating sea prunes by the fire. Don't get me wrong, I love my new life in Republic City, but when I lived in the tribe I never had to worry about things as much.

The frighting note hasn't left me alone. It's like I can never got my mind off of it no matter what's occurring. I could be goofing around with the kids and still have a unnerving gut feeling that something's going to suddenly jump out and snatch me up. Every night I lay awake, unable to fall asleep until it's basically three o'clock in the morning because I am just so focused on that _damn _letter. I despise being so stressed out about this and I really wish I could tell someone... but I never do. Worrying everyone will just be useless.

You wanna know what would help distract me from these horrible feelings? Bolin actually making an effort to speak to me. I've hardly had a real conversation with him since the gala because he always goes to talk with Mako or Korra; most frequently the latter. That's why I usually deny the invitations to observe pro-bending practices because I don't find joy in trying to get Bolin to notice me but constantly failing.

Yeah. Yet another thing to add to the list of Satori's issues. I'm starting to feel like the spirits are trying to torture me. But then again I'm known for being overly dramatic.

"So how's it going with that tall, dreamy, fire bender boy? You've been spending _a lot_ of time together lately."

I stop in my tracks and glance around when I hear Jinora's voice. My eyes land on her, Ikki, and Korra filling up the flying lemur fruit containers that hang on a tree. I smirk in amusement when Korra blushes exceedingly at the topic of Mako. I make my way over to them.

"Yeah!" Ikki adds excitedly. "Tell us all about the magical romance."

"Talking about Korra's crush on Mako?" I ask once I approach. Ikki and Jinora in look over at me in surprise, obviously not expecting me, but nod with giddy smiles on their faces before staring up at Korra expectantly.

"_What_? Listen to you guys. I'm _not_ interested in Mako or any romantic stuff," Korra terribly lies, sending me a pointed glare as she laughs nervously. "Besides he's all into the prissy, beautiful, elegant, rich girl... B-But let's just pretend for a second that I _am _interested in him. What would I do?"

"Yeah. _Pretend,_" I say with a snort, rolling my eyes at her fail attempt at trying to be convincing about not being into Mako. I hold my hand up in front of my chest when, once again, Korra glowers at me.

"Oh! I just read a historical saga where the heroin fell in love with the enemy general's son who's supposed to marry the princess. You should do what she did!" Jinora suggests.

"Tell me!" Korra demands hopefully.

"She road a dragon into battle and burned down the entire country. Then she jumped into a volcano. It was so romantic!"

Korra's elated facial expression falls. "Uh..."

"No, no, no!" Ikki interjects, shaking her head disapprovingly at her older sister. "The best way to win a boys heart is brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly to a magical castle in the sky where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in the moonlight punch! Forever and ever and _ever!_" She then proceeds to cheerfully soar two feet from the ground and gracefully landing on her feet with a dreamy look on her face.

"The volcano is starting to make more sense to me now..." Korra murmurs, frowning.

I stare at the two girls like they grew to heads. "I don't think you two really understand relationships," I tell them before grinning teasingly at Korra. "Maybe you should ask Meelo!"

She rolls her eyes at me and we both perk up in surprise when we hear a soft giggle from behind us. We all turn to face an amused seeming Pema.

"Oh. Hey, Pema," Korra greets, clearly embarrassed that she got caught asking little girls about relationship advice. "Uh, how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough," she replies knowingly. "But trust me, I know what you're going through. Years ago I was in the exact same situation with Tenzin."

"Daddy was in love with somebody else before you?" Ikki questions with a high-pitch gasp.

"That's right."

Suddenly very intrigued, along with Korra, I ask hurriedly, "So what did you do?"

"Well, for the longest time I did nothing—I was so shy and scared of rejection. But watching my soul mate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there and confessed my love to Tenzin," she explains, smiling to herself as if she's remembering the moment right then and there and she retells it. "And the rest is history."

As the three of them awe over her enchanting love story, a tiny smile spreads across my lips as an idea pops into my mind. I need to tell Bolin how I feel. My crush has already grown into, not love, but something that truly means a lot to me. Seeing him hardly pay attention to me has defiantly gotten to the point that it pains me—especially when he gets flirty with Korra instead of me. Frankly, I'm afraid if I wait any longer some other girl will snatch him before I even have the chance; I can't let that happen.

Then it's decided. Tomorrow night at the pro-bending tournament I'm going to confess my feelings to Bolin.

But as I stalk to my room with Korra by my side, I feel a tug at my heart, almost as a way of hinting to me that something bad is gonna happen. I ignore it.

xxxxxx

"Woo! Go Fire Ferrets!" I cheer supportively along with the boisterous crowd when yet another of Mako's blasts hit an opponent straight on.

It's one of the first match's that decide who will have a spot in the championship tournament and, unsurprisingly, the Fire Ferrets are winning by far; they were practically ahead before they even started. I've had a proud smile on my face the entire time. Although, It's kinda difficult to enjoy the match when I have insane fans screeching and hollering in my ears like overly-excited maniacs but I deal with it for my team—okay, it's not literally my team but I still like to consider to be a part of it.

The avid, upbeat announcers' voice booms through the arena. "And all three rounds go to the Fire Ferrets, who win their opening match in the tournament!"

I chuckle as they jump up and down in joy before squeezing each other in a group hug. While the teams are taken up to their break rooms, I rise from my seat and begin to make my way to the stairs so I can go and celebrate with them—along with going through with my plan to tell Bolin how I feel. But when I'm just outside of the entrance, I pick up a conversation between Korra and Bolin I really wish I wouldn't have heard.

"So Korra, I was thinking that you and me, we could get some dinner together. Sorta a date situation," Bolin's confident voice suggests. My happy grin instantly disappears and switches into a lip-trembling frown.

"Oh... That's _really _sweet but I don't think so," Korra rejects, her own tone noticeably saddened. "I don't feel very date worthy."

"Are you kidding me? You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, most incredibleist girl in the world!"

"You really feel that way about me?" she asks after she giggles in flattery.

"I felt that way since the moment I saw you," Bolin admits sincerely. "Trust me, I know we're going to have so much fun with each other."

Despaired tears flow down my cheeks and I cover my mouth when an uncontrolled sob escapes my lips. Pain stabs through my heart and it feels as if it inflates and floats down to the pit of my stomach but leaves an aching hole in my chest where it used to be. The hand that's placed over my mouth along with the one that is wrapped around my stomach starts to shake slightly. I don't think the emotional hurting can get any worse until I hear Korra's—_my sister's—_unfathomable response.

"Ya know what? I could use some fun. Okay, sure!"

"Yes! Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Right here! Bolin!" he cheers elatedly while walking out of the room with his arm swung around her and strolling the opposite way I'm standing.

They didn't even notice me.

Once they're out of sight, I choke on another sob as my vision is blurred with tears. I lean against the wall, my shoulders shaking pathetically and my face buried into my hands. After a few moments, I peek up when someone places a hand on my shoulder—Mako, who has a genuine look of sympathy etched on his face. He blatantly feels really bad for me... but I don't want him to. Right now, I just seem like the pitiful reject who just got her heart broken while her sister got the guy. I don't need him looking down on more than everyone already does.

"Satori, I'm so-" he begins but I hastily cut him off.

"Don't," I manage to force out, my voice cracking sorrowfully. "_Please_."

His frown just deepens and when I catch a glimpse of Asami coming to join us, I rush away, not wanting her to see me in this awful state. My legs pump rapidly until I burst through the doors of the arena and the freezing cold air pinches my skin. It doesn't bother me though since the mental and emotional pain is far worse. The tears down quit as I await a ferry to take me back to the island.

Why does this crap always have to happen to me?

xxxxxx

With my covers draped over me, I'm curled up in my bed, the specific spot on my pillow that my head is rested on soaked with tears. I'm not crying anymore though—my eyes got too swollen and puffy to produce anymore for the night. Anyway I'm pretty sure if I continued to somberly weep like I've been doing for the past two hours Tenzin or Pema might come and investigate.

I seriously just can't believe it. I went to the pro-bending match expecting to come out of there with my true feelings off my chest and Bolin willingly by my side with his around _me_. But instead, Korra was the one who ended up spending the night with an incredible boy who's head over heels for her while I get to wallow in my own self pity in my bedroom. I was prepared to spill every single confession about how I crushed on him the moment we first met and haven't stopped fawning over him ever since. My hopes were up terribly high which is probably why hearing that conversation between Bolin and Korra struck me so hard. Overhearing it brought on heartbreak—just like when Hao confessed his feelings to Korra and admitted he was just using me. That was an awful time but I got over it fairly quickly; although, this time, I believe it'll be a lot more difficult.

Because Korra _actually _agreed to going out with Bolin.

With Hao, she immediately rejected him because of me like any good sister should. But she obviously didn't care today about how much I liked Bolin; she only thought about herself. It almost feels wrong to think that about her because she hardly ever does selfish acts but it's true. Bolin said some extremely flattering things about how wonderful she is and apparently I didn't matter to her anymore—all that mattered was her receiving all the attention like she always does.

How is this fair? Mako, even though he won't admit it to himself, clearly has feelings for Korra, too. Why must every guy fall for her? She's an overall phenomenal person, yes, but does that mean I have to constantly become insignificant to everyone we meet while she's awed over? It's infuriating! Being stuck in the shadows has always bothered me but I told myself it's worth being Korra's sister. Though now that she basically stabbed me in the back without giving me a thought, for the first time in my life, I am genuinely outraged at her and a part of me even wishes I wasn't her sister anymore.

Alright. I'm being pretty dramatic—per usual. But can I really be blamed?

One of the worst parts about this whole thing is that my self-esteem has been dropped even lower than before. Generally, I'm not a particularly confident person. All that times I've been second choice, unnoticed, brokenhearted, and felt completely useless has caused me to become shockingly insecure. I don't come off as self-conscious as I truly am because I do my best to hide it; it's essentially not one of my attributes that I enjoy expressing. Although all the times Bolin complimented me, I started to believe that I can succeed in being happy with myself. But now that he, along with Hao two years ago, has chosen my sister over me, I feel utterly worthless. I'll never be someones first. It'll always be Korra.

Honestly, Korra's betrayal devastated me the most because not only did she really hurt me but she hasn't even noticed it either. And now, as I lay depressingly in my bed, I can't expect to sob into her shoulder and have her to comfort me when she gets home.

That's why I feel so... _alone._

I grimace when my door swings open and by the enthusiasm of the entrance I, sadly, know who it is.

"Hey, sissy," Korra greets gleefully, striding over so she can look at me. Her face falls worriedly when she takes in my tear stained cheeks, distressed facial expression, and how I don't respond to her. "Tor, what's the matter?"

I continue to stare at the wall. "Go away," I snap weakly.

"What?" she asks, taken aback.

"I said _go away."_

"Why do you want me to go away? Did I do something wrong?"

Her obliviousness setting me off, I shoot up from the bed to stand directly in front of her while harshly glaring at her. "Oh, you don't know what you did? Hm. How _interesting_. How about I refresh your memory? Think back to just a few hours ago after you won your pro-bending match. You and Bolin happened to have quite a _lovely _talk with each other, didn't you?" I hiss, sarcasm thick in my tone. "Ring a bell yet, _sis_?"

She seems very puzzled for a couple, short moments until all the confusion washes away into a look of realization and dreadful guilt. "Oh my gosh, Satori. I-I didn't even know you were listening—"

"So you were just going to go out with Bolin behind me back?" I shout furiously. "That's not any better!"

She shakes her head frantically, her deep, blue eyes coated in despair. "Satori, I honestly wasn't thinking straight. I had confessed my feelings to Mako and he said he didn't feel the same way so I just felt so down while Bolin was asking me out that his flattering comments just made me feel so much better! Geez, I feel horrible!"

"But you know you how much I like Bolin," I mutter, my bottom lip quivering. "Practically the same thing occurred with Hao and you rejected him then. Why not now with Bolin? I-I've never had such strong feelings for anyone before and you just went ahead and took him away from me..."

"Please, you have to hear me out—"

"I don't want to, Korra!" I cry, my voice cracking slightly. "Do you have _any _idea how many times I've been forgotten because of you? How many times I've been pushed into your shadow? You may not notice it, but being the Avatar's sister can be _really _difficult because I hardly ever get any attention—any appreciation. And I understand that that isn't necessarily your fault but you could have at least said no to Bolin. You don't even like him like that, so why would you say yes? Was it just to make you feel better about yourself?"

After the last question slips past my lips, she turns angry. "You know, you're not the only heartbroken one here! Mako doesn't like me back and I'm forced to watch him and Asami all over each other! I'm sorry Hao liked me instead of you and I'm sorry Bolin did. Could you cut me some slack here? It's not my fault that I became the Avatar and you didn't and it's not my fault that all your crushes are interested in me and not you!" Her eyes widen in regret when she realizes what she just yelled.

I gape incredulously at her before crossing my arms over my chest and diverting my eyes to the ground. "You don't understand, Korra. Not matter how foolish I sound, I was in _love _with Bolin and he and my _sister _went out together. I heard him basically say the you're the most terrific girl he's ever met along with you agreeing to go on a date with him. You got hurt, too—I get that. But not by your own sister."

"Satori—"

"Get out."

"But—"

"_Please_..." I beg hoarsely, tears threatening to spill.

She sighs shakily and reluctantly obliges by trudging toward the door. She's just about to leave until she stops and glimpses over her shoulder at me. "I'm sorry, Tori," she whispers in distress before heading down the hall.

I sluggishly make my way over to the door to shut it. A sob escapes my throat as I slide down it and cover my face in my hands so my pitiful cries are muffled.

xxxxxx

It's the pro-bending semi final tonight—besides the championship tournament, this is the most important match of season. Since all of this drama happened, I didn't plan on attending it. But after sitting outside on the steps of the temple and watching the elegantly lit up arena from afar while listening to the faint chants and cheers, I began feel guilty. Here I am, moping around like I have been for the past two days, never leaving the temple, when three of the most important people in my life need my support. Yeah, Korra and Bolin did hurt me and I'm still not completely over it... but I tonight is _so _special to all of them that I feel terrible for not being there. It's selfish, honestly, and I want to be there for them tonight no matter the circumstances.

So that's why I am currently traveling toward the arena on a ferry. I'm incredibly anxious about not only being in the presence of Bolin again but also not knowing what to anticipate about the match. I have no clue what's happened between the team since I heard Bolin ask Korra out so I'm prepared to expect anything.

Once I dismount the ferry and it ventures away, I'm left standing alone in the dark—well, it would be pitch dark if the blindingly lit arena weren't only a few feet away from me. I start toward the arena until I unexpectedly hear obnoxious motorcycle engines. Panicked, I whirl around to find four chi-blockers on motorcycles riding straight toward me. Terror overwhelms me and I bolt forward, but I am quickly surrounded by the chi-blockers. All four of them hop of their bikes, swinging electric ropes around threateningly.

"L-Leave me alone!" I scream fearfully, close to hysteria. "Please! I-I didn't d-do anything!"

"Who said you did anything?" one of them reply tauntingly.

Before I can react, one of the ropes is being thrown around me and I'm collapsing to the ground, electrocuted to unconsciousness.

_Bolin's P.O.V_

The pain decreases immensely as Korra bends the water around my injured shoulder. "Bolin," she begins, her tone saddened. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to let things get so out of hand."

"Ah, I'll be alright," I assure her, a soft grin spreading across my face. "But we had fun together, didn't we?"

"I had a great time, honestly! You are one of a kind, Bolin," she says sincerely, the corners of her lips rising upwards as she resits the compliment I told her when we went on our date.

I chuckle. "Please, go on. I enjoy praise."

"Hey, Korra." We both look over when Asami calls her name from where she is standing with Mako. "Where's Satori? Shouldn't she be here tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised she wasn't here to cheer us on like she normally is," I add, suddenly realizing she hasn't been around the past couple of days either. "As a matter of fact, I haven't seen her recently. Where's she been?"

Korra's happy expression vanishes and she stares down at her twiddling thumbs, shame blatantly painted in her eyes. I glance over to see Mako frowning, too, and I become irritated that I don't know what's going on. I'm about to demand any answer but I am interrupted when a random woman comes rushing into our room.

"Avatar Korra!" she cries. "Your sister! The Equalists are taking her!"

Alarm races through me just as Korra jumps up from the bench panicky. "_What_?" she shouts in horror. "W-Where? Where are they?"

"Outside of the arena!"

All four of shove past her, bolt down the stairs, and toward the exit. We burst through the door to see four Equalist motorcycles starting up with chi-blockers perched on each one. The unfathomable anger that courses through me when I see Satori swung over one of their shoulders and unconsciousness is shocking. Who do these _bastards _think they are?

"Satori!" Korra hollers. "_No_!" She sprints forward, sending all sorts of blasts of fire and earth at them, and Mako and I hastily join her.

"Let her go!" I shout in utter outrage but yet it's desperate at the same time.

They dodge all our attacks and, to my complete anguish, they get away. Korra pointlessly continues to frantically fire shots where they escaped while shouting out in despaired outrage. Mako just stands there, dejected, and Asami comes over to try and calm him and Korra down. But all I am able to do is fall to my knees and bring my hands to my face.

It's then that I realize who the true person I'm in love with is. Not Korra. Not any insane fan girl.

Satori—I'm unconditionally _in love _with Satori.

And now she's gone.

**Review for bummers? I'm writing a lot of those lately. I promise I'm not depressed—I'm just simply making this happen because it starts an important thing for Satori. And I just simply like writing sad stuff haha. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

_Satori's P.O.V_

My eyelids weakly flutter open and I'm welcomed by complete darkness. At first my memory is fuzzy and I can't remember what had occurred that caused me to end up in a unknown location like this, but soon it all comes rushing back to me—the Equalists, the utter terror, and the ropes electrifying my body until I collapse into unconsciousness. All the awful memories of my capture hit me like a wave and I gasp breathlessly, uncontrolled panic racing through me when I realize that the letter _is_ right.

They took me.

And now they're gonna try to get me to join them.

Oh gosh, Korra... She must be devastated. I'm gone and she wasn't able to do anything to save me. She's going to constantly be blaming herself for this—she always does when she fails to protect that ones she cares for. Does she even know who took me? Or does she just know that I've unexpectedly disappeared? Does _anyone _know what happened to me?

Geez, the benders Republic City must be going into a frenzy right now. Amon was even able to get passed Korra and take their grasp onto her sister. Being able to accomplish that means that, to be quite frank, the Equalists can do basically anything they set out to do. They've gotten so much more clever, so much more corruptive. Having that in mind, an abundant amount of terror courses through me and I feel tears well up in my eyes.

What's going to happen to me?

Suddenly, my surroundings light up when the door to my brisk room is creaked open. Two Equalists are standing there, emotionless and stiff as their goggle covered eyes stare directly at me. I want to divert my gaze away from them, everything about them incredibly unsettling, but my body is frozen in place. Nothing happens for a few eerie moments until, to my complete dismay, the Equalists spread apart and Amon steps up.

"Hello, Satori," he says in the voice that sends chills up my spine. "I assume you received our letter a few days ago, correct?"

I don't say anything.

"You thought that you shouldn't be worried—that panicking about it would just cause unneeded commotion. You know now that you were wrong. Ever since you and the Avatar disrupted my rally I've been after you, so you should have been terrified for a while."

"Wh-what do you want with me?" I manage to croak out.

"I thought it was obvious want we want from you, Satori. For you to join us."

Jumping to my feet, I shout angrily, "Why me? I'm nothing special. I can't even fight!"

"But you _can _learn. My followers have done their research and reported it back to me. I know that you've been hidden in the Avatar's shadow your entire life. You hate it, too; you hate that you never get any appreciation just because you can't bend. You're compelled too watch your sister get credit for even the tiniest of things. No matter what you do, you've never been paid attention to because you're the Avatar's sister and everyone would rather awe over her than you."

I purse my trembling lips and dejectedly hang my head as he speaks the almost _too _true words that have ran through my head many times before. Although I perk up at the next thing he says.

"All that can change now. You have the chance to become powerful; the chance to rub it in all the benders faces that you can be just as dominate as they can. Satori, you can learn every trick to being an Equalist—chi-blocking, martial arts, self-defense, and how to knock a bender down within _seconds_ of a battle. You can broadcast to the all the bender oppressors that you don't need them anymore. You're the perfect icon of equality for our revolution. Once you learn, I believe you can become just as strong as _all_ my chi-blockers. This will change your life for the better and you'll never be looked down on again."

Honestly, the guarantee of becoming capable of being able to fight and to be as strong as them sounds pleasing. He's entirely right—I despise being downgraded by everyone. Constantly watching Korra be honored, loved, and appreciated for practically everything she does while most just know me as the Avatar's worthless, little sister is infuriating. Every guy I've had major feelings for falls at Korra's feet and kicks me to the side; even my own _parents_ have sometimes pushed me away so they can focus on her. It's unbelievably difficult to go through the same crap almost everyday. The idea of finally being powerful sounds utterly amazing.

But I can't betray my own sister—the girl that's been my best friend since the day I was born, the person that's willingly suffered through my occasional, aggravating outbursts, the person that has been there for me throughout our entire lives. She's more important to me than anyone, so how could I even begin to forget her just so I can become stronger? That's beyond selfish; it's just plain wrong. Sure, she does some bad things here and there but so do I. Overall, she's better to me anyone therefore I'll never even consider joining the people that are out to get her.

And even if I got heartbroken over him, I can't betray Bolin either. After all I am in love with him.

Although, denying Amon would only make my chances of escaping decrease immensely. I realize I must agree to become an Equalist because the only way I'll be able to get out of his clutches is to become, as he said, a skilled, independent chi-blocker. Once I learn everything, I'll wait for a time that I can use my new abilities to their advantage and then flee. When that time will be I have no clue but it's the only lead I've got, right?

"Okay, Amon. You're right. I'm absolutely tired of being so weak compared to everyone around me. I promise to follow your lead from now on, no matter what the circumstances," I lie convincingly, smiling slightly. "I'll join the the Equalists."

"Excellent," he says in satisfactory. I'm sure if he didn't have a mask on I'd be seeing his grin. "Your lessons will start a dawn." He then proceeds to exit the room with the two chi-blockers on his flank.

"Wait!" He stops and turns around. "Do I have to stay in this locked up room?"

"Not for long. Just in case you're fooling me, I'm keeping you guarded until I am confident that you won't attempt an escape plan. But I believe that it won't be far from now when you'll be treated exactly like my other chi-blockers." Without any other words, he stalks down the hall and, after switching on a light in my room that I didn't know as there, the chi-blockers follow.

I release a troubled sigh and plop down on the cot that's positioned by me. The room, thankfully, isn't too bad. The cot is kinda comfortable, there's a few drawers built into one of the four walls, and a mediocre desk and chair are placed on the far right. The temperature of the room is a bit too chilly for my liking but it could be a lot worse. If they wished they could have stuck me in a cramped, claustrophobic prison cell so I'm not complaining.

Suddenly feeling so overwhelmed that it tires me, I sprawl out on the cot and drape the semi-thin sheet over me. As my eyes slip closed, I can't help but wonder if Bolin is concerned at all about my capture.

Ha. Who am I kidding? Of course he isn't.

_Bolin's P.O.V_

Aggressively, I strenuously chuck multiple rock disks at the net with an angered grunt. I continue this without stalling until all but one of the disks have been thrown. With gritted teeth, I bend the disk upwards, shoot it directly forward, and it rips through the net material because of the unusual strong force I put on it.

"Uh, Bo?"

I whirl around to see Korra and Mako eying me with uncertainty. I hadn't noticed they quit practicing to observe my outraged attitude toward the net till now. "What?" I ask defensively.

"You, uh, kinda ripped the net," Mako points out, biting his bottom lip. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine. Shouldn't we get back to practice now? The tournament is only a week away."

Korra immediately shakes her head. "That can wait, Bolin. You obviously don't have your head in the game. What's bothering you?" she demands.

I clench my fists tightly at my side, fuming. "You wanna know what's getting to me, huh? I can't get Satori out of my head! How am I supposed to focus on anything when she could be getting_ tortured_ by Amon right now?"

It's only been a day since Satori was taken. We searched all night for her yet there's absolutely no sign or clue to where they possibly could be keeping her. It's killing me, to say the least, because now that I have fully realized how in love with her I truly am, I can't stand the thought of her being unprotected or hurt. I'm desperate to find her, to hold her in my arms and assure her that nothing like this will ever happen again but I can't. Wherever the Equalists took her, it must be incredibly hidden.

I hardly slept at all last night because I couldn't quit thinking of her. I, myself, have never been in love with anyone. Of course, I've had large crushes but they've never gotten close to the love I now feel for Satori. Ever since she got taken and I realized my feelings, I haven't gone a second without having her on my mind—either I'm worrying about her and wondering if she's alright or I'm just imaging everything about her from her beautiful face to her genuine personality. Now, other than Mako, she's the most important person in my life.

And I don't even know if she's alive or not.

"Bo," Korra sighs, her own tone distressed. "She's on my mind right now, too, but I am trying my best to not think of it and focus on what's in front of me. If I do constantly think about her I'll break down again and that won't fix or help anything. We're doing all we can to get her back but for right now we just have to be patient—no matter how hard it is. After practice I am going to search for a little while longer if you wanna come with."

"Yeah. We're all really messed up about them taking her. Trust me, I am, too. No to mention, Satori's smart; she's probably thinking of a way to escape as we speak," Mako reassures sincerely.

"I know. I-it's just..." I stammer, squeezing my eyes shut when they begin to well up with tears. "It physically pains me to know that she's in the clutches of someone as nasty as Amon. The thought of her being so defenseless against him and all those chi-blockers... Gosh, I hate thinking about it!"

Once I reopen my eyes and glance at them, I find Mako staring at me incredulously. "Whoa. I haven't seen you like this since mom and dad died," he murmurs.

"That's because I've realized... I'm in love with her."

Figuring they'll be entirely caught of guard by my admittance, I'm about to go through with explaining, but I stop skeptically when I see that they're just smiling with a knowing glint in their eyes.

"We know," Korra states smugly, shrugging like it's no big deal.

"What—What do you mean _you know_? I just found out yesterday!"

Mako rolls his eyes. "No matter how many times you denied it to yourself, it was kinda obvious. I'm surprised you never caught on to the feelings she had for you either," he says.

My eyes practically bulge out of my head. "S-She has feelings for me, too?" I ask, my voice high-pitch with sudden hopefulness.

"Oh, yes. She has since the day you met her."

Korra smiles. "She's in love with you, too, Bolin," she declares warmly.

A smile of adoration slowly stretches across my face. The delight I'm experiencing causes me to have the urge to jump up and down like a child on Christmas. It's like a twenty-pound weight is lifted off my shoulders now that I am reassured that she shares the same feelings. Satori, the most incredible girl I've ever met, is in love with me. How much better news can I be given that _that_?

Oh yeah. The news of her being rescued.

"But..." Korra begins reluctantly, remorse all of sudden coating her voice as she stares down at her fidgety fingers. "It may be too late."

"What? Why?" I demand worriedly.

"She, uh, sorta overhead you confessing your feelings for me at one of our pro-bending matches last week. She was not only heartbroken because you chose me instead of her but because I agreed to go. That's why, not only am I despaired that she got kidnapped but because she's probably still hates me and if anything happens to her..." Her voice cracks pitifully at the end and she pressures her eyes shut as if it hurts her to think about it. "I don't know if I can live with myself knowing she never forgave me."

My face falls dolefully and I become exceedingly furious with myself. How could I have not have realized how she felt? Why didn't I just stop being so gosh damn blind and understand that such a phenomenal girl was in love with me this whole time? Here I am thinking about how I will do anything to protect her when I personally hurt her myself. An overwhelming feeling of guilt passes through me.

"Do... Do you think she'll forgive us?" I quietly ask Korra.

She sighs sadly. "I really hope so."

Unexpectedly, the commercial that was currently playing on the radio is interrupted by the cynical voice of Amon. "Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last nights pro-bending match because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the arena and cancel the finals. Or else, there will be _severe_ consequences."

"That guys come _some_ nerve," I growl angrily through gritted teeth.

"You think the council with give in?" Mako asks.

"I'm not waiting to find out," Korra states determinedly. "We need to get to city hall."

We're about to leave until we halt and whip around when we hear a far too familiar voice on the radio. "Hello, everyone. A lot of you probably don't know who this is but I am sure you've heard of the Avatar's sister getting kidnapped yesterday. Well, that's me, Satori," her firm voice introduces. "When I was forcefully taken yesterday, I was terrified. But when I woke up the great leader, Amon, made me realize how truly right the Equalist revolution is. Benders are close to succeeding in taking complete control over us non-benders. We can't let that happen. We need to show them all that we're just as strong as they are and they can't overpower us any longer. So join the Equalists and I guarantee that you will soon be experiencing your utmost ideal life."

The three of us are frozen in shock as the radio switches back to the regular radio station. We're all to stunned to react at first but once we've recomposed ourselves, Korra turns furious.

"That's not her!" she denies while jabbing her fingering aimlessly at the radio, refusing to believe that sweet, innocent Satori would do such a thing like join the Equalists. "Satori wouldn't do that. She just _wouldn't_."

Mako nods along with her. "Yeah. She hates what Amon is causing. Why in the world would her beliefs suddenly change after one night of being captured?" he adds sternly. "Amon must be forcing her to speak."

"You could tell by her voice, too," I say, strained. "She didn't sound like herself—she sounded too _off_." I vigorously press my knuckles into my forehead stressfully. "Gosh! What do you think they're doing to her to make her announce that? Surely she would put up a fight."

Worry etches all our facial expressions as all the possibilities of what they could do to her demonstrate themselves in our minds—well I assume that's what they're thinking because _I_ know that's what _I _am unfortunately imaging. As more and more visions pop up, my stomach churns painfully.

"Let's just get to city hall for right now, alright?" Korra suggests lightly yet her tone is still thick with distress. "We can discuss everything there."

Mako and her hurriedly rush out of the exit and I'm soon on their trail—but not before glancing longingly back at the radio, a part of me yearning that Satori will some how magically jump out of the machine.

But, disappointingly, I know that's impossible.

_Satori's P.O.V_

"One week and you've already exceeded in becoming an elite, proficient chi-blocker. While most of my other chi-blockers have had to train for many weeks to stand at the level you're on now, you've proved to me that you are my very best by your hardworking, determined, and fast learning attitude. Satori, you are now an official Equalist who is skilled in all the areas a great chi-blocker must be."

I smile broadly up at Amon as, once again, we end another one of our private training sessions. From his praising words, I figure it will be my last.

After the first three days of practicing like any other chi-blocker, I respectfully requested more time and drills since I felt as if I wasn't learning quick enough. Passively, Amon and the Lieutenant suggested that I consider taking up private lessons with Amon, since he is, obviously, the greatest chi-blocker there is. I eagerly accepted, along with spending literally every single second of the days and evenings in the training gym—dusk till dawn. Frankly, I had no need to do anything else but train other than eat and sleep; and I only did that when I was awfully starving and completely exhausted.

My determination overpowered everything because I _had _to finish learning basically all I could by the end of this week because Amon had come up with a plan to violently interrupt the pro-bending finals since the council had not shut down the arena. I don't know all the details of the plan but I know enough that I'll be able to sneak off and go through with my own plan.

Being an Equalist for a week, surprisingly, hasn't been terrible. Other than having to be away from the people I truly care about and have them think that I'm betraying them, I've been pretty okay. Feeling strong and accomplished has been amazing—a major boost for my self-esteem—and I've actually made some acquaintances here. For example, Amon.

I know what you're thinking. I _befriended _Amon? Sounds crazy, right? Honestly I'm sure I am insane for doing so, too, but it was entirely unintentional. During our private lessons we've bonded a little. To my surprise, he isn't a horrible guy. I mean, yeah, the things he's been brewing up are atrocious and I'll never support his reasonings but deep inside I can tell he's honestly just a confused, emotionally conflicted man. He just needs to understand what he's doing is wrong.

"Thank you, Amon," I say appreciatively. "I've truthfully tried my absolute hardest."

"It shows," he responds before taking a seat one one of the few chairs set to the side. "Now, tomorrow is the finals. I've picked you, along with some of my other skillful chi-blockers, to join me on stage when I make my entrance. I believe you're ready."

Glee courses through me and I internally hop up and down cheerfully since I know for sure now that I'll join them to the arena. "Thank you again. I promise to display all of the skills I've learned."

"Well, unlike any of my other chi-blockers, I've taught you my personal fighting styles. You'll be my best fighter out there, along with the Lieutenant."

I nod and take a seat next to him. "Amon?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think of the lives we could be ruining? Sure, benders are oppressing us non-benders extremely but maybe there's a peaceful compromise we can make with them instead of doing it in such a spiteful way."

He stays eerily silent and clearly, because of his mask, I can't read his expression. "Benders don't think of other peoples lives. So why should we?"

"But—"

"Should I be reconsidering your loyalty to the Equalists? None of my other followers have questioned my ways like you are doing."

"No! Of course not, sir," I hastily assure. "I was just simply speaking my wandering thoughts out loud. You're right—what we're doing is completely correct."

"That's what I like to hear." He then proceeds to get to his feet and leisurely stalk out of the gym. "Get some sleep, Satori. You're going to need it."

Once I know he's far enough away, I grin slyly, prop my chin up on my hand, and mutter, "You're going to need just as much as I do, Amon. Trust me."

xxxxxx

I can hear the match perfectly from where we are positioned inside the stage. I'm not entirely sure how we were able to get here, considering how many metal bending cops are around, but I am not auguring; my plan, along with Amon's, is working out splendidly. It's difficult for me to know that Korra, Bolin, and Mako are going to be getting hurt before I can do anything about it but I know if I weren't here they'd be in a lot worse of a situation.

We begin to hear the cries and hollers of the people above us, along with the noises of electrifying. Amon faces all of us and states, "It's time."

Obediently, we nod and slip our goggles and cloth helmets on so, since we're already decked out in official chi-blocker gear, our identities are entirely hidden. Nerves race through me as the circle above us opens and the platform that we're on rises up until we're standing only a couple feet away from the horror-struck Wolf Bats.

"What's going on here, ref?" Tahno, the water bender of the Wolf Bats, questions the referee.

"I don't know!" exclaims the ref.

The team starts to cautiously back up when we advance toward them. Way too confident with himself, Tahno goes after Amon while his teammates attack us chi-blockers. Since everyone is distracted, I sneakily hurry off the fighting platform and gracefully slide down the pole so I'm under the ring. From the corner of my eye I spot the Lieutenant tying Korra, Bolin, and Mako up—they were obviously electrocuted when in the water. Tentatively, I make my way over and, being as silent as possible, with my electrifying glove, I shock the Lieutenant from behind.

"Ahh!" he cries out in agony. He collapses to the ground but due to his skill he's trained to not pass out when first electrocuted. He defiantly is affected by it though. "What the? What are you _doing_?" he shouts outrageously, hoping to his feet yet stumbling slightly because of the pain he is blatantly in.

"What's it look like?" I taunt before going at him.

We battle for only a few moments, since I am better trained than him, and I agonizingly twist his arm behind his back, causing him to cry out in pain. I use my glove to electrify him again before chucking his unconscious body off to the side. Facing my friends, I notice how puzzled and defensive they look. Apparently they haven't caught on to who I am.

"Who are you?" Mako spats, his voice threatening.

"Wow, Mako. I thought for sure you'd recognize my voice," I reply in a teasing tone. I tear off my helmet to reveal myself, a grin spread across my face.

Their jaws drop and they gape at me in disbelieved joy. "Satori?" Korra gasps out.

"No. I just look remarkably like your sister," I say sarcastically as I get on my knees to start untying them. "Of course it's me, dumbo."

Korra and Mako proceed to ask several questions about what's happened to me the past week, why I'm here and dressed as a ch-blocker, and demand to know if I'm alright or not. Yet, the whole time I notice that Bolin has kept completely silent and just gazes at me as if I were an angel. When our eyes lock, he smiles gently, causing my heart to flutter.

Once they're untied and I can hear Amon giving his speech, I respond to their questions simply with, "I'll explain everything later. Right now, I've got some business to attend to."

"What?" they all ask in confusion, along with genuine concern.

"Just watch," I retort with a confident grin. After backing up a few steps, I dash forward, forcefully push off the edge of the concrete ground, and jump toward the ring. Fortunately I leaped far enough to be able to grip the side and proficiently swing myself onto the stage. Amon's booming voice stalls abruptly and, if he didn't have a mask on, I'm sure he'd be gawking.

"Satori? What are you _doing_?" he questions, blatantly astonished.

"Oh, what's wrong, Amon? Caught of guard because no one's ever fooled you before? Hey, there's a first time everything," I remark tauntingly before turning the microphone on that I had previously attached to my suit. "Hello, everyone. Remember that intro? Well that's because I used it in an announcement over the radio just one week ago. That announcement included me saying how _terrific _the Equalist revolution is—which was a total lie."

By this time Amon and his chi-blockers begin to come after me. I efficiently duck and dodge their every jab and attack while proceeding to speak. "All of you have a right to feel downgraded by benders and yes, I admit some are way to controlling over us non-benders but is doing all these violent, sadistic things really the only solution? We can come up with a compromise; a peaceful, successful one! What Amon's plotting is terribly wrong! I've been hidden in the shadows of benders my entire life but I still don't support his doings! So don't follow the Equalists. All they're doing is brewing up major issues that are entirely unneeded! I—"

I'm cut of by finally being hit straight on by a chi-blocker. I grunt and stumble backwards slightly but, fortunately, I'm able to dodge Amon when he goes to snatch onto me. "You're—" he begins furiously but I breathlessly interject him.

"What are you gonna do? Take me bending away? Hate to break it to ya but I'm just like you—a non-bender. There's nothing you can to me." Before they can do anything else to me, I flip backwards and dive into the pool of water below.

When I pop up from the surface, I'm welcomed by the sight of the first explosion setting off in the ceiling, Amon and the chi-blockers ascending up on ropes to where a large, Equalist air ship is floating above the arena, and Korra shooting up on top of a water tornado to chase after them. I let out a sharp gasp when the tornado fails to reach her destination of the roof but a sigh of relief follows it when Chief Bei Fong saves her by wrapping her up in a metal cord and swinging her up to the ceiling with her.

I leisurely swim back to where Bolin and Mako are. Hauling myself out of the water, I get to my feet and stroll over to them with a nervous smile. "Hey, guys," I greet as causally as possible. "What's up?"

"What's up? _What's up_? That's all you have to say after all _that _just happened?" Bolin exclaims in amazement, a grin stretched across his face. "You just completely dissed Amon without him even catching you! How did you become so... so..."

"Capable? Strong? Skilled?" I smirk egoistically. "Try spending a week with the Equalists and you'll understand how."

Okay. So I'm being rather arrogant at the moment. But let me have a moment to be since I've never be able to bathe in such flattering compliments about how awesome I am.

Especially from the man I love.

My cheerfulness subsides when I remember the events that occurred before I was kidnapped. But I try my best to push them aside and focus on what's truly important right now.

After the last words slip past my lips, Bolin frowns, his face visibly twisted in pain. "Speaking of that, are you okay? We've been so... so worried about you."

"Yeah," Mako adds, loping over to bring me into a hug. "You had us scared to death."

I willingly embrace him back, the friendly action warming my entire being, before withdrawing away to beam up at him. "I'm perfectly fine, actually. No harm done," I assure genuinely.

"Seriously? But it's the Equalists! They're—"

"I told you I'll explain later—like tomorrow or something. It's a long story and right now we have more important issues on hand."

Once Mako steps away, Bolin advances toward me, his arms expectantly stretched out and a grin prominently expanded across his face. No matter how awfully bad I want to accept his hug and curl into his warmth, the heartbreak gets the better of me. I backup away from him before he reaches me, and blatant confusion flashes in his eyes. But after he studies my resentful expression, he averts his eyes away in genuine guilt and sorrow.

Distracting the three of us, Korra's alarmed scream echoes against the walls. I hastily peer up to see her plummeting from the roof and toward the blown up stage. Thankfully, I don't have time to be hectic considering Lin, once again, uses her metal wires to save Korra. They both land on the left side of the audience section where Tenzin is located.

We hurriedly race our way toward them and right when I arrive, Korra's throwing herself into my arms. She clutches me immensely tight to her, and a cheerful chuckle blows past my lips as I wrap my arms around her torso, too.

"You're okay," she murmurs softly, aimlessly reassuring herself. "My baby sister's okay..."

I pull back slightly to smile at her. "Great, actually. Your baby sister's great," I correct optimistically.

"I-I thought I'd lost you to the Equalists! Do you have any _idea _how insane you drove everyone when you got kidnapped? And when you made that announcement?"

"I know." I frown. "I've worried about you guys, too."

We break away from each other when I catch Tenzin waiting patiently from the corner of my eye. "Tenzin!" I cheer, bounding over and swinging my arms around him. "Did ya miss me?"

"Of course, Satori," he says, clearly relieved to see me alive and well, while he pleasingly hugs me back. "We were all so concerned about you."

"There was no need to be, honestly."

"Satori." I glance over to Lin, who's eying me curiously. "What _did _happen this past week? From what I can tell, you've become an entirely different person."

I snort, waving her off. "Nah, I'm not different. Just learned how to be a chi-blocker, that's all," I respond.

"Wait. You can chi-block now?" Korra asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah..."

"But—"

"How about we all explain this tomorrow after everyone gets some sleep?" Tenzin suggests, placing a hand on my shoulder while looking morosely at the destroyed arena. "It's been a long, eventful day."

"Sounds good to me," I say.

Everyone strides forward and I'm about to follow until I notice that Bolin hadn't begun moving yet. His whole exterior informs me of how grief-stricken he is—which confuses me a lot. Sighing heavily, I gesture him forward, forcing a smile his way. "Coming, Bo?"

He glances up at me, his whole face brightening up. "Oh, yeah," he answers softly, joining me by my side. We venture forward together but I don't spark up a conversation. If anyone thinks I am just going to forget everything that happened before I got captured, then they're absolutely _wrong_. I'm not weak, dependent Satori anymore.

If Bolin wants my forgiveness, then he's gonna have to prove to me that he deserves it.


	9. A Goodbye and a Thank You

Hey everyone! I know what you're all thinking: I haven't updated in an eternity. My sincere apologies for that will never be enough for you to forgive me, I realize, but I have a reasonable explanation.

First off, my life has been super hectic. Sophomore year has been, so far, the most vigorous of any other grade for me. Ninth grade was fairly difficult, too, but I'm now piled with a more ridiculous amount of work than I was last year. I spend eight hours of my day at school, and then at least two hours after school additionally for studying.

My desperate yearning for Thanksgiving break is pathetic.

And not only that, but I'm exercising at my gym three days a week, if not more (shedding the unnecessary pounds!) What time is left after all that I spend with my family and friends. I mean, do you blame me? They need my attention, too. I'm probably going to get a job soon, as well, so I can save up for a car. My life is insane!

Secondly, when I do have free time to write, I sit down on my laptop and type up my current and first book. My dream is to become a published author, and I am determined to finish writing this book by the end of this year. I'll probably have several issues publishing, and I might not even publish this book at all, but I'm still going to try my hardest because this is what I want most in life. But I do believe in myself; I know I'm a talented writer.

Finally, to add onto above, I need to focus on my future career by writing novels, not fan-fiction. Anyway I'm beginning to grow out of it. But fan-fiction will forever have a place in my heart, and so will my stories, because that's what really helped me grow as a writer. It's improved me, and all of you wonderful people have made me so confident in my writing that it's unbelievable. I thank you all for that so much!

But this is why I am no longer going to write for my stories. I absolutely love my stories. They have been a huge part of my life for at least two years now—well, the Third Child of the Fire Nation has—and I will never forget them. Although I can't finish them, and I am sorry for that. I need to move on so I can start to build my future.

I am so, so sorry to all of you for not giving you an ending to either of my stories. Honestly, I am sad myself, but I know I am doing what's right for me. I would wrap it up for you guys suddenly, but with my two stories that'd be impossible. I will not be deleting my stories or my account yet, but I will sometime in the future most likely.

So, I encourage all you lovely readers to use your imagination and think of your own ending to either I Won't Give Up, Third Child of the Fire nation, or both. Make it happy, tragic, however you wish, just as long as you feel closure. And again, I am very sorry.

To end my final addition to fan-fiction, I'd like to thank you all. Thank you for reviewing, for waiting for my updates, for favoring and following—it's meant so much to me. Your kind words and feedback about my writing has helped me immensely with my writing. I honestly hope you guys can forgive me for leaving you all so sudden without giving you any ending. But knowing how amazing you guys are, I know you will.

Bye, y'all. Hope you enjoyed reading just as much as I did writing.

—PerfectTwo.


End file.
